El Renacer De Un Fenix
by SaintGeorge
Summary: Una historia distinta al de el original naruto, donde sus padres viven, naruto es muy debil, hinata es alguien con poco interes en el muchacho. Pero las cosas empiezan a cambiar su rumbo y empiezan a mostrar una historia interesante y enganchadora... )
1. El comienzo

Esta nueva historia se presenta en un universo paralelo al normal de naruto, en aquel Naruto cuenta con sus padres, el no posee el kyubi, es bastante débil, Sasuke nunca se fue con orochimaru, a Sakura no le agrada naruto, Hinata no sabe sobre sus sentimientos por naruto pero no lo desprecia como los demás por ser débil, Naruto no posee amigos, el jamás logro pertenecer al equipo numero 7 con Kakashi sensei, a naruto no le interesa ser hokage, entre otros aspectos que se irán desvelando a medida que pase la historia.

Naruto desde pequeño fue criado por sus amables y poderosos padres en la aldea de Konoha, tuvo amor indispensable y todo aquello que cualquier niño desea tener por parte de su familia, pero, gracias a que naruto tuvo toda su familia, jamás se enfoco en ser más fuerte o ser un ninja. El solo quería tener amigos y unos padres que se preocuparan por el. Pero ese factor es aquel el que lo llevaría a ser el mejor ninja o a tener un camino ninja como el de su padre Minato o el cuarto hokage como se le conoce en la gran aldea de la hoja.

Pero ya que naruto se impulso bajo ese ideal, su fuerza era mínima y no tenia grandes habilidades como muchos de los demás niños, por lo que cuando empezó en la academia ninja empezó a ser el aquella pequeña persona del que todos se burlaban, al que todos golpeaban e insultaban, lo que hacia que los ánimos de este muchacho siempre fueran mínimos para asistir a clase, para jugar o cualquier actividad.

Naruto empezó a pasar todo su tiempo libre solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara por miedo a que lo lastimaran. Su padre veía cada día que naruto se le pasaba en un columpio, detrás de la academia casi todo el tiempo con una mirada de tristeza, que dejaba ver el como se sentía por ser rechazado.

Ese día cuando naruto llego a su casa vio como su padre ya estaba en casa y estaba charlando con Kushina, lo cual sorprendió a naruto e hizo que preguntara el por que había llegado tan temprano a casa, su padre con una mirada de amabilidad le dijo que estaba haciéndole saber a su madre que el se tendría que ir de la aldea por dos años, ante esto pues naruto le pregunto con tono preocupado por que se tenia que marchar y sobre todo por tanto tiempo, su padre le contesto que el no iría solo si no que el también iba a acompañarlo, Naruto quedo sorprendido pero le pregunto que entonces que pasaría con su madre. Su madre se acerco y le dijo que no se preocupara por ella que ella iba a estar bien y los estaría esperando deseosa.

Al otro día de la conversación tenida, naruto se dirigió a la academia, pero habían en la entrada unos muchachos que siempre lo molestaban y lo golpeaban fuertemente, lo que le generaba grandes moretones y daños en todo su cuerpo, el se detuvo antes de llegar por el miedo, pero sakura estaba con sasuke charlando, pero sasuke interrumpió su charla para decirle a naruto que dejara de ser cobarde, que por eso era que el era un mediocre, sasuke lo miro y le dijo no entiendo como alguien tan débil es hijo de alguien tan poderoso como el hokage, naruto empezó a sentir otra vez ese rechazo, pero decidió ir y pasar por al frente de esos muchachos para demostrarles a todos que supuestamente no tenia miedo.

Al llegar a la entrada estas personas lo empezaron como era de predecirlo a molestar; Minato lo veía a lo lejos y pensaba en el como se debería sentir su hijo, pero naruto cansado de lo que le pasaba siempre y con una rabia indescriptible ante los empujones de esos chicos, empezó a desprender su común chakra azul, esto sorprendió un poco a todos pero sabían que era muy débil para hacerles daño (Normalmente todos comparaban su poder con el de naruto para saber que no eran tan insignificantes como ellos pensaban), pero de un momento a otro naruto golpeo a uno de estos chicos con toda la fuerza que acumulo durante su desprendimiento de chakra y termino sacándolo del lugar y lanzándolo contra un muro, el cual termino destrozado por el impacto, ante esto todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos incluso su padre no podía creer lo que era capaz de hacer su hijo con tan solo acumular la pequeña cantidad de chakra que poseía, Minato se iba a dirigir a lugar donde había ocurrido eso, pero aquella dulce niña conocida por su gran inteligencia y habilidad de ojos, como lo era el byakugan, esta chica era hinata quien se acerco a naruto y lo abrazo y le dijo que se tranquilizara que no lo volverían a molestar, esto sorprendió a naruto pero lo termino de sorprender cuando la separo un poco y vio la cara tan amable que le mostraba.

Desde lejos esto también sorprendió a Minato que la heredera de un clan tan importante de la aldea estuviera teniendo ese gesto tan amable con su hijo, que era un muchacho al que nadie le prestaba atención y sobre con el que nadie mostraba ese tipo de actitudes como la que estaba mostrando la chica hyuga.

Cuando hinata termino de abrasar a naruto, su padre minato aprecio al frente de su hijo, naruto se asusto un poco por aparecer tan de repente, pero a naruto se le vino a la cabeza que su padre lo iba a regañar y a castigar por haber primero lastimado a uno de sus compañeros y segundo haber dañado una de las paredes de la academia, pero al contrario aquel padre coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hijo diciéndole "me sorprende la fuerza oculta que tiene mi hijo, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones o puedes generarle un daño inmenso a alguien que quieres o aprecies demasiado por dejarte llevar".

Naruto sintió un alivio al ver que no lo habían regañado, pero inmediatamente Iruka dio la orden de entrar a clase pero le dijo a naruto que después de clase tendría que arreglar la pared que había roto, esto no le gusto a naruto quien miro a su padre para que le dijera a iruka que no tenia que hacerlo el, pero su padre lo miro con una cara sonriente diciéndole a naruto que "todas las acciones que realizamos sin detenernos un minuto a pensar a que puede conllevar suelen tener un consecuencia en este caso el muro por lo que tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de los efectos causados y tratar de subsanar aquello", naruto escuchaba atentamente a su padre y le dijo que iba a dejar ese muro mejor de lo que estaba. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a entrar a la academia solo naruto, hinata , iruka y minato se quedaron afuera, pero inmediatamente minato le dijo a naruto que entrara a su respectivo salón y diera lo mejor de el, a Iruka le dijo que fuera muy estricto con naruto estos dos días, a lo que iruka asintió y naruto entro en desesperación ya que no era suficiente con que lo molestaran si no ahora también por que su sensei iba a ser mas exigente de lo que ya era, pero aun así entraron rápido a la academia.

Hinata se disponía a entrar pero minato la detuvo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la ojiperla, ella volteo a verlo y minato le dijo que quería hacerle una pregunta "¿Por qué motivo tuviste ese gesto con mi hijo?", ella pregunto "¿disculpe cual gesto señor hokage?", el la miro y le dijo "¿el abrazo que le diste?", ella agacho su mirada y dijo "los demás no lo ven pero en sus ojos muestra una seguridad y una fuerza que ninguno de nosotros podrá superar, además de que por cada desprecio que sufre veo que se vuelve mas fuerte internamente lo que hace que lo respete y lo admire", Minato sonrió y la vio fijamente y le dijo "aprende algo para toda tu vida Lo que nos hace distintos a los demás nos hace estar solos, yo también estuve solo en un tiempo pero llego kushina luego naruto y después las personas de la aldea, se que naruto algún día será tan grande y respetado por todos aquellos que lo maltratan ahora, en un futuro pensaran y reflexionaran del porque eran así con el que próximamente va a ser alguien tan impresionante que las palabras son pocas para describirlo."

Hinata lo miro y le dijo "¿hokage por que dice esas cosas?", el dio la espalda a hinata y pronuncio solo algunas palabras "De pronto ahora no lo ves tan claro y piensas que pueden ser alucinaciones pero en un futuro lo veras, además es hora de que vallas clase", en ese momento Minato desapareció.

Hinata se apresuro a clase, tan pronto llego Iruka la hizo seguir para que se sentara al lado de naruto, ella al observarlo recordó la palabras de el Hokage "Naruto Algún día será tan grande y respetado", lo que la hizo pensar el como alguien que aparentaba debilidad llegaría a ser tan grande como lo planteaba la persona mas respetada de la aldea, pero había algo claro y era que si eso lo decía el hokage tenia que haber cosas muy ciertas en las palabras que pronuncio.

Llegando a un pequeño descanso en la academia todos los chicos salieron para jugar un rato y/o practicar muchos de los jutsus que iban aprendiendo y reforzando cada uno de los días; Naruto siempre se dirigía hacia el mismo columpio detrás de la academia donde siempre estaba solo y meditaba de lo que le sucedía, si no que esta vez seria distinto, naruto mientras se balanceaba pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba por lo que de manera disimulada busco de donde venia esa mirada que lo hacia sentir observado y perturbado y vio que detrás de un árbol lateral a el había alguien pero pudo divisar que era hinata.

Naruto observo que hinata se había escondido, por lo que el se acerco diciéndole que ya sabia que estaba allí, pero naruto no había mencionado el nombre de hinata, por lo que ella pensaba que no sabia quien era y podría escapar sin que el supiera que era ella. Cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse naruto de la nada apareció al frente de ella y le dijo que por que se escondía de el, ella se sintió un poco apenada y se sonrojo y junto sus manos para darle una manzana, este gesto sorprendió a naruto y a su padre minato que no dejaba de observarlo ya que para el era importante saber el comportamiento y actitudes de su hijo, Naruto la miro y le dijo que no se molestara, pero hinata tomo una de sus manos y le dio la manzana y le dijo "La guarde especialmente para ti", ante esto naruto mostro un gesto amable al partirla en dos con sus propias manos y darle la mitad.

Naruto le pregunto "¿Por qué estas haciendo esto Hinata, si tu nunca me habías hablado?", ella lo miro y le dijo "No se, quería compartir contigo para conocerte mejor y me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres alguien sumamente especial", naruto la agarro de la mano para llevársela a la base del árbol donde estaba el columpio y esto la hizo sonrojar de manera inmediata, Minato los veía y sonreía ya que esto era muy parecido a lo que fue su historia, pero sabia que la historia de naruto cambiaria abruptamente ya que los planes que tenia para el eran muy especiales, pero el seguía mirándolos y veía como hinata se recostaba en el hombro de aquel muchacho que todos molestaban, ante esto Minato cerro los ojos y pronuncio en voz de baja "Hinata puede que seas la indicada para entender a mi hijo y acompañarlo como lo hizo kushina conmigo".

Naruto pasó unos minutos de charla agradable con aquella muchacha, pero le dijo "Que va a pensar tus amigos y sobre todo tu primo si te ve con alguien tan débil como yo, que no es capaz de darle una batalla adecuada. Como el la merece", ella recostada lo abrazo y le dijo "Primero eso no me importa me siento bien y segura contigo y segundo no pienses en lo que pueden pensar de ti piensa en lo que tu sientes por hacer cosas como esta", el miro hacia el cielo y le dijo "me siento como raro", ella se levanto y lo miro con duda preguntándole si su comentario era negativo, el sonrió y le dijo al contrario me siento mejor que nunca, pero quiero que me respondas algo hinata, ella miro y asintió y el le dijo "¿Por que estas tan abierta conmigo y tienes estos gestos aun no me explico esto?", en ese momento sonó una campana que les anunciaba la entrada nuevamente a su respectivo salón.

Hinata se levanto y ayudo a naruto a levantarse también en ese momento ella le dijo "No seas impaciente todo se sabe a su debido tiempo" y con una sonrisa que demostraba cariño ella corrió y se alejo de naruto para entrar a clase.

Naruto de forma mas calmada también entro nuevamente a clase. Después del tiempo de clase y preparándose para salir se dio cuenta como muchos lo veían pero esta vez no burlándose de el si no con una forma mas respetuosa por lo que había hecho en horas de la mañana al golpear a un compañero y destruir un muro, aun así el se levanto y se dirigió donde Iruka y al frente de todos le dijo a su sensei que estaba listo para reparar lo que el había dañado, el ver como naruto estaba poco a poco cambiando hizo poner muy feliz a Iruka y le dijo que se fuera adelantando hacia el muro, que el en un momento llegaría.

Naruto salió del salón y fue a donde estaba el daño y al llegar vio a su padre y naruto se acerco y le pregunto el por que el estaba hay, su padre le dijo que le ayudaría naruto le dijo que esto no era su responsabilidad y Minato le respondió diciendo que su hijo si era su responsabilidad por tal motivo lo que el hiciera bueno o malo también era su responsabilidad, eso hizo sacar una sonrisa de felicidad proveniente del corazón que la reflejo el rostro de naruto, pero este momento se vio interrumpido cuando llego hinata y les dijo que si ella también podía ayudarles, naruto la miro y le dijo que no había necesidad además que lo mas probable era que llegara muy tarde a su hogar.

Minato intervino y le dijo claro que nos puedes ayudar con mas manos podemos terminar de manera mas rápida, además de que en esta canasta traje bastante comida para que nos alcance para las cuatro contando a Iruka, que llegaba en ese momento, y Minato continuo diciendo "naruto no te preocupes por que hinata valla a llegar tarde, nosotros la acompañaremos a su hogar y le explicaremos a sus padres lo ocurrido."

Naruto le dijo "Bueno, pero si yo veo que ya es muy tarde y no hemos terminado la llevamos y nos devolvemos a terminar el muro", su padre lo miro y le dijo veo que te importa mucho Hinata, esto hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran, pero naruto decidido lo miro y pronuncio "no quiero que le pase nada", hinata lo miro y vio una mirada de decisión tan fuerte, como nunca antes la había visto.

Minato les dijo que era mejor comenzar antes de que se hiciera tarde por lo que todos empezaron con la reparación del muro, comenzaron a las 12 del mediodía y a las 2 de la tarde después de dos horas de trabajo Minato e Iruka se dirigieron hacia aquella cesta donde estaba la comida, de la cual sacaron dos botellas de agua para refrescarse ya que el calor de esa tarde era increíble, pero era agradable para una tarde de juego, Minato e Iruka se recostaron contra el tronco de un árbol para apreciar el como iban con la reparación pero se distrajeron de lo que tenían pensado ver, para observar como los dos muchachos (Naruto y Hinata) se divertían arrojándose parte de la mezcla para reponer el muro, los dos comenzaron a correr y perseguirse. Minato los llamo a ambos para que pasaran a comer y los dos obedecieron de manera inmediata y el hokage saco de la cesta cuatro pasteles de buen tamaño que los llenaría plenamente, dos de estos eran de frambuesa y los otros dos eran de limón, a el hokage y a naruto les toco los de frambuesa y a Iruka y a Hinata los de limón, pero naruto sabia que a hinata le gustaba la frambuesa ya que un día en uno de los descansos que brinda la academia cada cierto tiempo, hinata y Neji estaban compartiendo sus alimentos habían dentro de esos dos dulces uno relleno de frambuesa y el otro de naranja, y hinata le dijo a su primo que ella quería el de frambuesa pero el dijo que se lo dejara por que a el también le gustaba por lo que hinata muy triste acepto. Naruto recordando esto le dijo a hinata que aceptara el pastel de frambuesa ella lo miro y le dijo que no se preocupara que ella estaba conforme con el de limón.

Naruto sin preguntarlo mas se acerco y agarro el de limón y le paso el de frambuesa y le dijo "Yo se que te gusta ese sabor al igual que a mi, pero creo que a ti mas por lo que lo mejor es que lo disfrutes, además esta es una receta de mi madre se que te va a encantar, pruébalo", hinata lo miro y pensaba el como era posible que con un chico que apenas había compartido un día, la pasara tan bien y no dejara de sorprenderla y sobre todo había sentido como algo dentro de ella crecía exponencialmente cada vez que veía o compartía con naruto, pero ella no sabia que era ya que este sentimiento lo tenia por primera vez.

Hinata dio le primer mordisco y sintió como aquel relleno combinado con la textura tan exquisita del pastel generaba un sabor sin igual, por lo que Hinata expreso que era un sabor delicioso y que jamás lo olvidaría, Naruto con un pedazo del pastel de limón en la boca sonrió y vio la felicidad de su cara y se sintió satisfecho por haberla complacido, minato los miraba y solo pensaba que ojala esa amistad que estaba creciendo al igual que la personalidad de hinata no cambiara por dejar de ver a naruto por el tiempo en el que se iban.

Cuando terminaron naruto y hinata se acostaron en el pasto y observaban las nubes, minato e Iruka se levantaron y fueron a seguir con el trabajo mientras los muchachos que trabajaron arduamente descansaban un poco, naruto mirando al cielo pronuncio "Gracias Hinata", ella observando el cielo al escuchar esto lo volteo a mirar y un poco extrañada le dijo "¿Gracias de que naruto?", naruto respondió rápidamente "Por brindarme el mejor día de mi vida, por brindarme una amistad y por fijarte en lo que soy y no en lo débil que soy", hinata volvió a mirar al cielo y le dijo "Se que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo tu también harías lo mismo", ellos se levantaron y siguieron con su labor.

Después de 2 horas ya terminado el arreglo recogieron el desorden y la canasta de comida y arrancaron el camino a la casa de la hyuga. Cuando llegaron el hokage entro con la muchacha y su padre y madre muy preocupados salieron y al verla corrieron y la abrasaron y le dijeron que donde estaba, minato interrumpió y les dijo que la academia había sufrido un daño y que ellos necesitaban un poco de ayuda y hinata ofreció su colaboración y por tal motivo llego un poco tarde, los padres de la hyuga al ver que todo había sido algo positivo se tranquilizaron y le pidieron al hokage que la próxima vez les avisara para evitar preocupaciones, Minato mando su mano a su cabello y se disculpo y prometió que si en otra ocasión ocurre lo mismo el se los haría saber primeramente, minato, naruto e iruka se despidieron y salieron de los predios del gran clan hyuga.

Minato y naruto de despidieron por el camino de iruka y se separaron para que cada uno cogiera su respectivo camino, al llegar a su casa, naruto muy cansado saludo a su madre y dijo que iría a descansar, por lo que subió a su habitación y se recostó, mientras tanto sus padres empezaron a hablar y minato le conto todo lo que había pasado durante todo el día, su madre se alegro por el gran día que había tenido su hijo lejos de la tristeza y el rechazo, pero minato callo por un rato y no decía una sola palabra por lo que kushina le pregunto si le pasaba algo y el alzo la vista y le dijo que era el momento de que el kyubi cambiara de recipiente, kushina le pregunto "¿sobre quien seria su nuevo portador?", Minato la miro y le dijo "Por supuesto Naruto será de ahora en adelante el nuevo Jinchūriki del zorro, kushina reprochando lo que su esposo estaba planteando le dijo "Minato tu sabes que en ocasiones a mi me cuesta controlar a ese demonio y ahora tu quieres que naruto lo tenga y sabes muy bien que el no tiene el poder de controlarlo por lo que terminaría siendo controlado por el y podría generar la destrucción de esta y de todas las aldeas", minato con la mirada dirigida al suelo sonrió y le dijo "tu no viste el poder que posee nuestro hijo en su interior, yo si lo vi y se que es capaz de controlarlo y estoy seguro que podrá utilizarlo en su beneficio para traer el bien y la paz a un mundo en el que algunas personas solo buscan venganza y destrucción", Kushina se cruzo de brazos y le dijo que no lo haría y menos a su hijo, minato se levanto y fue donde estaba su esposa sentada y se arrodillo y la miro al rostro y le dijo "Confía en mi cuando este listo y lo puedas ver con su poder al máximo entenderás el por que te pedí esto", Kushina lo miro soltó algunas lagrimas, por lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a su hijo, pero a su vez dijo "y que pasa si es rechazado mas de lo que lo hacen ahora y lo tildan como un monstro", el hokage pronuncio "nadie se va a enterar por lo que no lo van a rechazar de mayor manera, esta es una gran oportunidad para que el sea aceptado y reconocido como uno de los ninjas mas fuertes y para eso estoy yo acá para guiarlo y evitar que mi hijo con tal cantidad de poder se convierta en un monstro", Minato le dijo a su esposa que al otro día antes de irse para la academia aplicaría en su hijo el Hakke no Fūin Shiki,(Ceremonia del sello del círculo celestial).

Al otro día después de un gran sueño naruto se levanto normalmente y se alisto para asistir a la academia para ver a su nueva gran amiga, pero cuando bajo las escaleras vio a su padre en la puerta esperando y su madre sentada en un sillón cerca a la puerta, tan pronto bajo naruto les pregunto el por que estaban hay y su padre se acerco y lo golpeo en la cabeza noqueándolo, por lo que naruto no asistió al colegio lo que sorprendió a hinata ya que el por ser hijo del hokage jamás faltaba, por lo que ella se propuso ir a la casa de Minato después de clase para ver que había ocurrido.

Paralelamente Kushina desocupo parte de la sala que conformaba su casa para poder llevar a cabo la técnica de sellado dentro de su hijo. Tan pronto término de organizar le dijo a su esposo que ya todo estaba listo por lo que Minato realizo la Ceremonia del sello del círculo celestial, por lo que termino pasando el demonio y todo su poder al cuerpo de su hijo.

Después de media hora naruto despertó de su desmayo y noto que sus padres estaban junto al esperando que despertara, naruto les pregunto el que había pasado y su padre le dijo que antes de irse a la academia se había desmayado de la nada, pero en ese preciso momento naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen que hizo que se tomara su abdomen con mucha fuerza ante tal dolor, por lo que su madre al ver eso se acerco y vio como la temperatura de su hijo a su vez estaba aumentando escandalosamente, pero sabia que eso era normal y que el tenia que sobrevivir a eso para llegar a ser el Jinchūriki perfecto para el zorro.

Minato y Kushina recostaron a su hijo en su cama y le prestaron cuidado, pero naruto no mejoraba, a eso de las 3 de la tarde se escucho como llamaban a la puerta de la casa del hokage por lo que kushina se dispuso a abrir la puerta y ver quien era pero esta se sorprendió al ver que era Hinata, por lo que le pregunto a la hyuga el por que estaba ella en ese lugar, hinata le contesto "Señora Kushina solo quiero saber si naruto esta bien ya que hoy no fue a la academia, además que tampoco vi al hokage en todo el día", kushina agacho su mirada y le dijo "Hinata, naruto no esta bien esta sumamente enfermo y tiene una fiebre insoportable y no mejora por tal motivo no asistió, y Minato se quedo con su hijo como el buen padre que es, pero si quieres sigue y miras como esta", hinata siguió y fue dirigida por la madre de naruto al cuarto de ellos donde el joven rubio permanecia, cuando abrieron la puerta hinata pudo observar un naruto que se retorcía del dolor, y vio como su padre colocaba paños de agua sobre su frente, hinata le dijo a kushina que si le dejaba preparar un tea que le había enseñado su madre con lo que podría calmar la fiebre y el dolor ya que era una clase de analgésico natural, por lo que kushina asintió y la acompaño a la cocina para la preparación de la bebida. Después de veinte minutos de preparación subieron y hinata pidió permiso para poder darle de beber aquel liquido, su padre le dio permiso y se sentó en la cama de naruto y acomodo a naruto sobre sus piernas, poco a poco fue suministrando el tea, naruto en medio de su dolor abrió sus ojos y vio a la hermosa hinata cuidando de el, por lo que sonrió y levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de hinata, lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizara y siguiera suministrando la bebida a naruto.

Minato abrasaba a kushina, pero la soltó y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación de su hijo pero antes de irse la miro y en un tono suave para que los muchachos no escucharan le dijo "Vez, eso no lo haría nadie aparte de nosotros, en algún futuro nuestro hijo con el poder del kyubi podrá devolverle todo esto a esa querida muchacha"; Kushina sonrió y empezó a derramar lagrimas y le dijo a su esposo "Tienes razón minato por fin hay alguien que se preocupa por el de corazón".

Cuando hinata termino de dar el tea, vio como naruto estaba dormido, aunque poseía un poco de fiebre se veía como dormía tranquilamente y en paz, Hinata se dispuso a retirarse de la casa del hokage pero los padres de naruto la detuvieron para decirle que naruto iba a estar por fuera un tiempo por lo que no lo vería y le agradecieron por haberle calmado el dolor que tenia, Hinata les pregunto para donde iba naruto, y Minato a esto respondió que recordara que el le había dicho que algún día naruto iba a ser fuerte y reconocido, y que por tal motivo el se iba. En ese momento le dijo a hinata que era mejor que fuera a su casa para que sus padres no se preocuparan, a lo que hinata asintió y se marcho con preocupación por el ojiazul.

Al otro dia Hinata llego a la academia y vio que nuevamente naruto no había asistido y se pregunto el como habrá seguido después de verlo tan mal, ella entro a clase y a eso de las 11 de la mañana se escucho un gran alboroto por lo que todos salieron de sus salones a observar y se trataba de la despedida para el hokage ya que se ausentaría durante dos años acompañado de su hijo, hinata corrió hasta donde estaban los dos despidiéndose que era exactamente la puerta de entrada y salida de la aldea. Al ver a hinata, naruto se alegro y se alejo de su padre unos segundos para acercarse a ella, Hinata le pregunto el como se sentía y el le respondió que algo mareado pero muy bien, hinata le pregunto a naruto "¿hacia donde se dirigían?", el le respondió que no sabia, por lo que aquella muchacha con una cara de tristeza le dejo saber a naruto que lo extrañaría, por lo que naruto se quito su banda que lo identificaba como ninja de konoha y se la dio y le dijo "cuídala mucho cuando vuelva y nos veamos me la regresas", ante estas palabras y la banda, hinata se sonrojo pero empezó a derramar lagrimas, naruto vio que estaba llorando y le dijo " No llores cuando vuelva recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, además este es el renacer de un fénix oculto" y se volteo y se despidió con una sonrisa y el y su padre salieron finalmente de konoha hacia un nuevo futuro.

Bueno muchachos y muchachas, =) despues de 7 meses sin tener actividad en la comunidad vuelvo con la historia que habia dejado inconclusa, espero me disculpen por el tiempo que me tome. con respecto a la historia he revisado y he corregio varias cosas de la misma ya que tenia bastantes errores, espero que ahora si puedan entenderla mucho mejor, espero sus reviews, el capitulo 5 muy pronto


	2. El desaparecer de un Heroe

Naruto salió con su padre, pero el no sabia específicamente a que se iban, pero durante un mes caminaron para llegar a un lugar que el padre de naruto conocía muy bien y era donde el había entrenado durante su infancia y adolescencia, que era un templo que le enseño jiraiya, este templo era llamado Inja (隠者 o ermitaño), en el cual se pretende despertar ese modo oculto en algunas personas especiales y que termina duplicando la fuerza de aquella persona que lo desarrolle de forma completa, y esto era el principal objetivo de Minato que naruto llegara a desarrollar un estado que pocos conocen y a su vez pocos pueden llevar a su limite.

Cuando llegaron al monte naruto le pregunto a su padre que era el lugar que tenían al frente, su padre le dijo "Naruto de ahora en adelante durante estos 2 años este será tu nuevo hogar, acá es donde te volverás mas fuerte y tendrás la fuerza suficiente para aportar al cambio de un mundo como este lleno de guerras, odio y dolor", naruto entendió que su padre lo había llevado a ese lugar para entrenarse y volverse un gran shinobi, pero naruto le dijo a su padre "Pero por que yo, si en la academia tengo compañeros que tienen mayores habilidades como sasuke que posee la habilidad del sharingan o hinata que posee el byakugan", su padre miraba el templo con gran alegría y le dijo a naruto "No crees que es mejor llegar a ser el mejor de todos empezando desde cero sin ninguna ventaja, además acuérdate de algo, entre mas te esfuerces sin darte por vencido llegara el punto en que tus habilidades mejoraran de forma que llegara un momento en el que no tendrás metas ni punto de referencia ya que aprenderás que tener metas son limitantes que evitan el desarrollo", Naruto le dijo a su padre "ósea que siempre debo esforzarme en ser el mejor sin nunca rendirme a pesar de las circunstancias", Minato le dijo "Muy bien eso es parte de lo que trato de decirte, pero cuando comencemos con tu entrenamiento veré si lo que te dije de verdad quedo en ti".

Mientras tanto en la academia donde estaba hinata, Sasuke y todos los demás futuros ninjas, recibieron a un nuevo estudiante proveniente de la aldea oculta de la lluvia que sustituiría a naruto ocupando el lugar que el había dejado por irse con su padre. El muchacho entro al salón presentándose con el nombre de Kumira, quien tenia un aspecto físico atractivo pero a su vez mostraba que tenia grandes dotes y fuerza gracias a la personalidad que se lograba percibir, tan pronto termino su presentación Iruka le pidió que se sentara al lado de hinata que era la compañera de lugar de naruto, por lo que el accedió y se sentó y saludo a su nueva compañera.

Hinata le devolvió el saludo de manera amable, pero no mostraba ningún sentimiento de atracción hacia el ya que no dejaba de pensar en naruto, las compañeras de hinata como sakura, Ino , Tenten, entre otras, no dejaban de mirar al nuevo chico ya que emanaba algo natural que las atraía a el.

Cuando Iruka dio permiso para tomar un pequeño receso, hinata tomo dirección hacia el columpio donde naruto se la pasaba, mientras caminaba Kumira la alcanzo y pidió si la podía acompañar, ella un poco sorprendida por su petición acepto y se sentaron en la base del árbol a charlar, todas las demás chicas escondidas los observaban a lo lejos y entre ellas hablaban cosas como "Hinata tiene una suerte impresionante", "que tiene ella que no tenga yo", pero a su vez veían como aquel nuevo muchacho era muy especial con ella, de una forma que muy notablemente reflejaba que quería conquistarla.

A Sasuke no le agradaba la actitud de Kumina por lo que trataba de evitarlo y hablar lo menor posible con el, cuando se conformaron los diferentes equipos Kumina quedo con Sasuke y sakura, pero el sabia que había algo en este chico que no le gustaba una de esas cosas era el por que el se había venido a estudiar a un aldea tan lejana sabiendo que en la aldea a la que el pertenecía habían academias de grandes capacidades para formar grandes ninjas , otra cosa de la que se había dado cuenta era que a pesar de que el trataba de ser especial con hinata su mirada no reflejaba lo que el trataba de expresar.

Kumina un chico de cabello oscuro con la misma forma del cabello de naruto, a pesar de que tenia que asistir a las misiones que se les imponían junto a su equipo, siempre buscaba la forma de estar cerca a hinata para seguir en aquella carrera por conquistarla y esta era otra de las razones que hacia que sasuke desconfiara y era el por que alguien que solía gustar entre las chicas con suma facilidad estaba tan obsesionado en tener a la hyuga.

Después de un largo tiempo transcurrido y apenas Faltando dos días para completar los dos años que se suponía que iban a estar por fuera tanto naruto como Minato. Naruto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, ante esto Minato se desespero y empezó a buscarlo por esos dos días sin poder tener éxito en su búsqueda, por lo que decidió ir a la aldea para comunicarle a Kushina lo ocurrido y a su vez para pedir a otros ninjas que lo ayudaran a buscar a su hijo.

Todos en la aldea esperaban con ansia la llegada del hokage, por lo que prepararon una gran bienvenida en la que participaron Kushina que estaba deseosa de volver a ver a su amado esposo e hijo y hinata que estaba con grandes ansias de ver a su gran amigo que le había despertado sentimientos que ni siquiera Kumira con lo especial que era con ella no había podido enterrarlos.

Todos con grandes ansias esperando y ellos no llegaban lo que generaba desesperación en la multitud. A mediados de las 2 de la tarde termino llegando Minato, por lo que toda la gente exploto en felicidad de volver a ver a su amado líder y protector, el cuarto hokage, minato sin prestarle atención a nadie corrió desesperadamente hacia donde estaba Kushina y hinata para decirles que naruto había desaparecido, esto asusto profundamente a la madre del rubio como a la ojiperla, Kushina le pregunto a Minato si había utilizado la _Shizen Enerugī(Energía de la naturaleza_) Para encontrarlo, ante esto Minato asintió diciéndole que la energía de naruto había desaparecido totalmente lo cual era imposible ya que la única forma de no sentir la energía de una persona es que esta este muerta, ante esto Kushina empezó a llorar diciéndole a minato que seria de ellos si su hijo estuviera muerto, Minato le dijo "No te preocupes por eso vengo a toda prisa a buscar ayuda en todos los ninjas para que ayuden a encontrar a naruto", ante esto ninjas como Kakashi y Gai, entre otros decidieron unirse a la causa, antes de partir Asuma les dijo a todos no creo que sea tan difícil además naruto es débil lo que facilita traerlo de vuelta, ante esto Minato empezó a reír, lo que hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver y Minato dijo "No digas que mi hijo es débil ya que en dos años de entrenamiento arduo logro superar mi poder y ahora es alguien sumamente diferente", Kushina interrumpió y le dijo si lo que había dicho era verdad, Minato sonrió y le dijo "Si Kushina, naruto demostró tener una gran perseverancia y con apenas 10 años y ya es mas fuerte que su padre y hokage de la aldea", Gai le pregunto a Minato el como había logrado eso el ninja mas débil de la aldea, Minato dijo "Cuando comenzamos a entrenar sabia que el entrenamiento que yo estaba planteando era muy pesado para un niño de 8 años pero cuando empezó a pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que naruto no se daba por vencido y jamás se desmallaba ante el cansancio, después de un par de meses decidí tener una batalla contra mi hijo y de la nada cuando naruto vio que iba perdiendo exploto el poder interno que tenia (era el poder del zorro) y termino provocándome serios golpes, de hay en adelante el poder interno que tenia salía con mas facilidad hasta que llego a controlar una parte de este logrando superar mis habilidades de forma abrupta y venciéndome utilizando tan solo parte de su chakra", Hinata escuchando la historia del hokage no podía creer que alguien que no tenia la capacidad de hacer un clon de sombra hace dos años, ahora era capaz de vencer al gran hokage de la aldea de la hoja con una cantidad de chakra que no representaba el total del chakra, inmediatamente Minato de despidió de kushina y salió en busca de su hijo.

Después de un mes de búsqueda no lograron encontrar ni una mínima pista del donde estaba, o el que estaba haciendo, por lo que decidieron regresar a la aldea donde finalmente todos los ninjas participes de la búsqueda y sus padres con gran dolor decidieron dar a naruto por muerto ya que ni con la propia energía de la naturaleza era posible encontrarlo, por lo que se decidió realizar un funeral en nombre de naruto, donde sus padres y hinata no dejaban de llorar por el chico y la aldea sufría por ver a su gran líder y a su esposa de esa manera.

Minato y Kushina cayeron en un pozo sin fondo de dolor y tristeza por la perdida de su hijo, por lo que minato no había vuelto a la torre de donde el hokage dirigía la ciudad, ahora solo se quedaba en su casa con su esposa pensando una y otra vez que por su culpa su hijo ya no estaba, Hinata era otra gran afectada por esta muerte asumida, el brillo de dulzura que era normal en los hermosos ojos de esta chica ya no existía, tenia una mirada perdida por la tristeza.

Kumira al ver esto aprovecho y empezó a abordarla con mayor intensidad con diferentes obsequios y con detalles para llamar la atención y hacer que finalmente ella se olvidara de ese chico que había evitado que ella se fijara en el.

Hinata empezó a ver a kumira como una salida a su tristeza, pero aun así prometió jamás olvidar a naruto por lo que la banda que le había dado el rubio antes de su partida la amarro al su morral para que el espíritu y la esencia del chico siempre la acompañara y así cada vez que viera esa banda recordara esos dos hermosos días que paso con el chico.

Poco a poco la parte de las personas que conformaban la aldea empezaron a ir al hogar del hokage para animarlo, por lo que minato en agradecimiento por lo que estaban haciendo por el y por su esposa decidió volver a la torre para volver a tomar las riendas de la aldea que en ese momento estaba totalmente desprotegida, Kushina empezó a irse con su esposo para ayudarle en su trabajo para así no quedarse sola en casa ya que esa gran chispa que le alegraba los días ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto hinata empezó a salir con Kumina solo que hinata le había dicho a el chico que no le iba dar por el momento ninguna muestra de cariño como un beso, hasta que se repusiera de la muerte de su amigo, Kumira acepto sin pensarlo dos veces por lo que empezaron a salir.

Por lo que la vida de toda la aldea empezó a volver a su normalidad después de un tiempo.


	3. El tiempo y el relato del gran Senin

Empezaron a pasar los años para un total de 8 años desde aquella partida de naruto donde hinata tenía una edad de 16 su novio Kumina tenia una edad de 18 años, los padres de naruto Vivian en el mismo lugar de siempre y aunque lo recordaban siempre tenían una vida feliz tratando de disfrutar cada momento como lo haría su hijo si estuviera, por lo que se divertían en cada festival en cada fiesta en cada juego que realizaban en la academia con los niños que iban para convertirse en ninjas.

Sasuke y Sakura eran una pareja muy feliz y unida ya que por las misiones que pasaron aprendieron a cuidarse y todo llevo a su primer beso y por lo que cada suceso permitió que entre ellos lograran descubrir los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Y en la aldea se podía respirar un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que permitía que cada una de las personas fuera feliz, pero todo como tiene un inicio tiene un final.

Un día llego el gran senin Jiraiya a konoha, por lo que decidió ir a la torre del hokage el cual fue uno de sus "discípulos" (podríamos llamarlo así ), para saludarlo y saber como iban las cosas en la aldea que también lo vio crecer a el, Jiraiya era conocido en la aldea por su increíble fuerza y poder pero sobre todo por su generosidad aunque no lo pareciera, cuando el gran senin llego a la torre y entro al lugar donde se la pasaba Minato vio que no había nadie por lo que decidió dar unos pasos y mirar por la ventana de donde se veía el esplendor de la aldea, de hay pudo divisar que Minato y su esposa Kushina mas su compañera y gran amiga Tsunade estaban en el parque de la academia disfrutando con los niños de unos juegos de mesas por lo que jiraiya decidió ir al lugar donde estaban las personas que quería saludar.

Tan pronto llego a la academia se acerco al grupo sin que nadie lo notara y coloco su mano derecha en el cabello del Hokage tal cual como lo hacia Minato con Naruto y le pregunto el como se encontraba, ante esto Kushina, Tusnade y sobre todo Minato quedaron sorprendidos ya que no habían visto a este gran ninja en muchos años ya que el había salido de la aldea para escribir muchos de los libros que lo caracterizaban.

Minato volteo finalmente y lo vio y decidió darle una gran sonrisa como muestra de su felicidad por verlo, Kushina lo abraso y Tsunade decidió también regalarle una sonrisa, Jiraiya les dijo que si querían comer algo para de paso charlar un poco sobre el como iban las cosas, a lo que todos aceptaron y se dispusieron a salir de la academia despidiéndose de todos esos niños conocidos como futuros ninjas.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de ramen todos se sentaron en una mesa circular en la que podían disfrutar más amenamente de la comida y de la conversación y comenzaron la charla sobre sus diferentes aventuras y logros, llego el turno de Minato donde conto por lo que había pasado como hokage hasta que toco el tema de su hijo donde una mirada de tristeza se apodero de el y de su esposa, Jiraiya pregunto el por que se entristecían al hablar de su hijo, si era que había cometido algún delito o había hecho algo sumamente indebido; Tsunade respondió negativamente con su cabeza sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Jiraiya pregunto entonces que era lo que había pasado, a lo que Minato respondió que hace ya 6 años su hijo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero que aun así el mas unos ninjas de la aldea lo buscaron y no lograron encontrarlo por lo que se dio por muerto, Kushina empezó a soltar una lagrimas leves por el recordar las palabras de su esposo cuando le conto de la desaparición y de aquella vez que le conto que el no había podido encontrarlo.

Ante esto Jiraiya con una mirada y una cara de sorpresa por esas palabras, agacho su cabeza pero de un momento a otro el empezó a reírse, lo que hizo que Minato se enojara y se levantara de su lugar y le preguntara "¿si le parecía gracioso que su hijo hubiera muerto?", ante esto jiraiya se calmo un poco y le dijo a Minato que se tranquilizara. El senin lo miro compasivamente para decirle que naruto no estaba muerto.

Lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, Jiraiya le dijo que naruto había comenzado un entrenamiento con el hace precisamente 6 años, Minato al escuchar esto cayo sorprendido en su asiento sin saber que decir al igual que Kushina y tsunade, Jiraiya prosiguió explicándole que naruto lo había buscado y que lo había encontrado ya que según palabras de naruto su padre le había contado que jiraiya era una de las personas mas fuertes que conocía por tal motivo abandono su anterior entrenamiento para salir en otras opciones de entrenamiento que le siguieran aportando a su camino ninja.

Kushina interrumpió la narración de Jiraiya y le pregunto si en este momento naruto todavía seguía con el, el gran senin le respondió con un no rotundo afirmando que naruto había terminado el entrenamiento con el hace 4 años donde perfecciono de una manera asombrosa el modo senin y otras grandes técnicas, ante esto los padres del rubio terminaron quedando en ese sentimiento de tristeza de nuevo sin saber a donde estaba su hijo, pero Jiraiya les conto que antes de terminar el entrenamiento con el le presento a el Jinchūriki del demonio de las ocho colas, que era una persona que había dominado a gran proporción una parte importante del poder de su demonio para que le ayudara a naruto a controlar el poder del demonio de las nueve colas que estaba en su interior.

Ante esto Tsunade se sorprendió y les pregunto a Minato y a Kushina si ellos le habían cedido el poder del zorro a naruto, Jiraiya al ver la pregunta de su amiga les pregunto a Minato y a su esposa si nadie lo sabia, Minato levanto la cabeza y les dijo "es posible que no lo entiendan ahora pero vi que naruto tenia la fuerza suficiente para controlar al demonio de las nueve colas, por lo que convencí a Kushina de que ahora en adelante naruto seria el Jinchūriki del zorro", Jiraiya intervino y le dijo que si lo entendía ya que había visto el poder que tenia ese muchacho, les conto que un día en el que el estaba entrenando a naruto, lo llevo al limite agotando el chakra de naruto, pero que el jamás renuncio a terminar ese día con el entrenamiento y por lo que de la furia de saber que ya no podía continuar por agotamiento y por la falta de chakra empezó a emanar el chakra del zorro liberando cuatro de sus colas, en el cual les explico que tan pronto libero esas colas el poder de naruto aumento de una manera sin precedentes sobrepasando el poder del mismo Jiraiya sin ningún problema.

Tsunade le pregunto a su amigo si era posible que naruto se convirtiera en una amenaza, Jiraiya le dijo que sin el respectivo entrenamiento el se convertiría en una amenaza potencial, por lo que decidió pedirle ayuda a Killer Bee para que orientara a naruto y le permitiera usar el poder del zorro en su beneficio sin perder el control, ya que la cantidad de chakra que el demonio es capaz de brindarle a naruto hace que pierda conciencia entre amigo y enemigo, ya que era el único Jinchūriki que fue capaz de domar su demonio en esta época.

Kushina en voz baja le dijo a Jiraiya si sabia en estos momentos donde estaba naruto, Jiraiya le dijo que era casi imposible decirle ya que desde que se fue con Killer Bee no sabia nada del muchacho solo que ocasiones Killer le escribía diciéndole que naruto y su poder eran cosas increíbles.

Por lo que Minato y Kushina desbordaban felicidad por montones ya que sabían que su hijo era aun más fuerte y sobre todo estaba vivo.

Minato le pregunto a Jiraiya si su hijo finalmente había logrado manejar de forma amena el modo senin, a lo que el sabio respondió afirmativamente aunque tuvo que enviar a naruto a estudiar bajo la tutela de los sapos del Monte Myōbokuzan, para que lograra manejarlo de la mejor forma, y le conto que tan pronto naruto regreso de su entrenamiento en el monte, Jiraiya reto a una pelea a naruto para ver que tan bien manejaba el recién dominado modo senin y lo sorprendió ya que naruto lo manejaba de manera armoniosa de forma perfecta además de que podía durar bastante tiempo en ese modo sin necesidad de tomar descansos.

Esto sorprendió a su padre que veía como el hijo del que todos se burlaban por su debilidad ahora era tan increíblemente fuerte.

Jiraiya al ver que los padres del ojiazul estaban felices decidió preguntarle por la fuerza especial Akatsuki que estaba conformada por ninjas con un poder impresionante como itachi del clan uchiha, Konan de la aldea de la lluvia, Nagato proveniente de la aldea oculta de la lluvia perteneciente al clan Uzumaki.

Minato respondió que ellos estaban compartiendo con sus respectivas familias dentro de la aldea, excepto Nagato que hace 3 años se dirigió hacia su aldea a visitar a sus padres, pero que aun así estaba preparado ante alguna dificultad que presente la aldea y de la cual toque defenderla.

Finalmente todos los que estaban comiendo pagaron sus respectivas cenas y salieron del lugar en esas fechas había una feria por la paz que se daba en la aldea por lo que decidieron ir para pasarla bien, ya cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a muchos de los compañeros de academia de naruto disfrutando y pasándola bien, pero algo llamo la atención de Minato y era que hinata estaba sola en una silla mirando la banda que le dio naruto el día que salió, por lo que el hokage se disculpo con sus amigos y esposa para acercarse a la joven.

Minato se acerco a la joven pero ella aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia del padre del rubio, por lo que Minato decidió sentarse al lado de hinata en el puesto vacio de la silla y le dijo "Veo que extrañas a naruto como nosotros", hinata reacciono, lo miro y se sonrojo y le dijo "Por que lo dice señor hokage", el la miro fijamente y le pidió que lo mirara con sus ojos aperlados, ella accedió y lo miro y hay minato le respondió "Lo puedo ver en tus ojos hinata aun después de ocho años sin verlo puedo ver que sientes algo por mi hijo", ella se sonrojo y lo negó diciéndole a el hokage "no, no, no", Minato sonrió y le dijo "No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo no le diré a nadie, pero quiero que me digas algo y es si sientes eso por mi hijo, ¿por que empezaste a salir con Kumira?", Ella le respondió "Aunque siempre recordare a naruto por esos hermosos momentos, el ya no esta, por lo que decidí darme una oportunidad con Kumira", el hokage interrumpió pidiéndole a hinata que explicara la frase ya que "el ya no esta" a lo que ella con una cara de extrañada le dijo "Pues naruto como usted bien sabe hokage se dio por muerto", ante esto hinato agacho la cabeza pero empezó a reír como lo había hecho jiraiya hace algunas horas lo que extraño a hinata pero Minato le dijo "Antes de irme quiero decirte que naruto no esta muerto y es muy probable que lo volvamos a ver", hinata al escuchar esto quedo en un shock total y no sabia que decirle, Minato le dijo "Se que tienes muchas preguntas ante lo que te cabo de decir hinata pero todo se responderá a su debido tiempo, solo te pido que guardes el secreto y es mejor que me valla, tu novio viene hacia nosotros, adiós hinata", por lo que minato se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa con Tsunade y Jiraiya, Mientras Kumira se acercaba cada vez mas ante la sorprendida hinata.


	4. El mejor amigo de Naruto

Cuando Kumira se acerco completamente vio como Hinata miraba la banda que le había dado naruto a la chica, pero el no sabia que el se la había regalado, por lo que el chico le pregunto a hinata que era lo que le sucedía, ella lo miro y le dijo que no le ocurría nada, pero kumira la contradijo diciéndole que podía ver en sus ojos un sentimiento de sorpresa y confusión que nunca había visto en ella hasta que el hokage hablo con ella, cuando Kumira dijo esto hinata le dijo que estaba bien y que le iba a contar lo que pasaba y la chica le dijo "El hokage estaba hablando conmigo sobre….la alta posibilidad que me vaya con un grupo de ninjas al desarrollo de una misión de Rango S, por eso es que de pronto mis ojos demuestran lo que tu me dijiste", Kumira le pregunto con un tono de duda "¿Estas segura que es eso?", hinata sabia que no podía mantener su cara de asombro por lo dicho por Minato ya que el le había dicho que guardara el secreto, por lo que la chica le respondió "Si Kumira que mas podría ser, solo que me sorprende que con mi edad ya este un una misión de tan alto rango, es solo eso", Kumira con la explicación de hinata quedo satisfecho y pero le dijo "Tranquila hinata yo hablare con el hokage para que yo te acompañe a la misión no te preocupes", a lo que hinata contesto rápidamente "Nooooo!", esto sorprendió a Kumira, pero la ojiperla sabia que estaba a punto de ser descubierta en su mentira por lo que le dijo a su novio "No, mira el hokage sabe quienes son los indicados para cada misión si no te dice nada es por que tus habilidades es posible que no sean las adecuadas para completar la misión, es mejor esperar", Kumira dijo "Si eso es verdad, es mejor esperar que el decida, pero en tal caso que la misión sea definitiva en su realización ten mucho cuidado que yo te estaré esperando", Hinata se levanto y tomo la mano de Kumira con sus dos manos y sonriendo le dijo "Gracias por entender".

Kumira ante este gesto le dijo a Hinata si quería ir a participar en los juegos de la feria, a lo que la chica asintió, pero cuando se dirigían para entrar dentro de la multitud de la feria volteo a mirar a Minato quien se le veía mas feliz que nunca, lo que extraño a la chica ya que desde lo que supuestamente le había ocurrido al rubio el no se veía tan feliz, por lo que dudo que lo dicho por el gran héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja fuera mentira.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke estaban en uno de los puestos de la feria, que era más específicamente aquel lugar donde por lograr dar al blanco a algún tipo de objeto se ganaba algún premio como peluches. Sasuke era un chico serio, al que normalmente no le gustaba pelear ya que sakura lo convenció que no era el camino adecuado para arreglar los problemas, pero aun así era alguien extraordinariamente fuerte con habilidades como el sharingan el cual tenia sumamente desarrollado, por lo que estaba muy cerca de pertenecer a akatsuki, grupo al que pertenecía su hermano y que tenia como objetivo defender konoha, pero volviendo al tema Sasuke iba a participar en el juego ya que a su novia sakura le gusto un peluche del demonio que ataco la aldea hace ya un tiempo el kyubi, por lo que sasuke decidió ganarlo para su novia.

El juego trataba de dar en el en el centro de un circulo con tres shuriken, por lo que al participante se le brindaban 6 shuriken, Sasuke empezó con el reto acertando las dos primeras Shuriken, pero misteriosamente cuando lanzo la otra shuriken esta tomo otra dirección impactando el circulo que estaba al lado derecho del que tenia asignado el uchiha, sakura se sorprendió por el fallo de su novio ya que el tenia un precisión perfecta, pero Sasuke lanzo dos Shuriken a la vez y ocurrió lo mismo que con las anteriores, Sakura miro a su novio y vio una mirada tranquila pero de la nada Sasuke saco una Kunai de sus ropas y se la lanzo a Kumira quien estaba a la izquierda de Sasuke a unos cinco metros de distancia, Kumira doblo su cabeza alcanzando a esquivar la kunai arrojada por el uchiha que termino impactando en un árbol en el que estaban recostados Kumira y Hinata, esto hizo que todos los que estaban presentes en ese lugar quedaran inmóviles ante tal acción pero Sasuke dijo "Ya es suficiente", Minato al ver tal situación apareció rápidamente en medio de Sasuke y Kumira y le pregunto con un tono serio a Sasuke que había ocurrido, Sasuke se coloco de medio lado observando a su novia y le dijo al hokage que era bajo que una persona utilizara jutsus para evitar ganar un simple premio, Kumira ofendido por el comentario le dijo a Sasuke que lo hizo por que a su novia también le había gustado el mismo premio y no permitiría que se lo quitaran.

Jiraiya pronuncio es tonto que peleen por un simple peluche para sus novias, Sasuke miro al senin y le dijo "yo no peleo por algo como el objeto, si no por el como hacen por conseguirlo" el uchiha tomo a su novia de la mano y se dio vuelta para abandonar el lugar, pero Kumira le dijo en tono fuerte, "Eres un mediocre por tal motivo no eres capaz de hacer cosas como esta por la persona que esta a tu lado", ante esto Sasuke desenvaino la katana ANBU que hace cuatro años le regalo el hokage a sasuke en reconocimiento por sus habilidades ninja y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba kumira quien empujo a hinata hacia un lado y tomo la kunai incrustada en el árbol para defenderse, los dos terminaron chocando sus armas y en ese momento sasuke activo su sharingan pero Kumira le dijo a Sasuke "ve fijamente mis ojos", por lo que Sasuke al verlo vio una mirada de decisión que no reflejaba temor, pero el uchiha utilizo una técnica que le enseño su hermano itachi llamada Tsukuyomi (Transporta a el enemigo a un mundo imaginario donde se le puede torturar mentalmente), en el momento que Sasuke utilizo su técnica vio como a quien trataba de torturar era solo un clon ya que Kumira había utilizado el Magen: Itami que hace que el oponente al ver sus ojos se confunda y pierda la noción entre el verdadero y un clon.

Sasuke salió rápido de su técnica y vio como se acercaba por un lado Kumira con la kunai que pertenecía a el uchiha, pero sasuke lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, Minato al ver esa batalla decidió quitarse de el medio y darles paso a que arreglaran sus problemas algo que no era común en el hokage, Tsunade le dijo al hokage si no iba a hacer nada a lo que el le respondió no va a pasar nada tranquila, esto hizo que tsunade se concentrara en el combate que estaban presenciando.

Kumira le dijo a Sasuke "Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu sharingan, que mediocridad", esto hizo que sasuke se enojara mas y empezara a soltar truenos de su cuerpo por lo que se dispuso a utilizar el chidori y se lanzo a atacarlo mientras que Kumira también se dirigió hacia el uchiha con una de sus mejores técnicas el Kaimetsu Jutsu (Esfera de energía de color naranja que suele formarse cuando la persona que la realiza utiliza la energía de las cosas que lo rodean para formarla lo que hace que no gaste su propio chakra en su elaboración), cuando estaban a punto de impactar las dos técnicas apareció Itachi vistiendo las prendas clásicas de Akatsuki y utilizando su gran poder tomo a sasuke y a kumira por el brazo en el que tenían el ataque y los dirigió al cielo lo que disipo las técnicas.

Itachi lanzo a Kumira contra el árbol donde había impactado la kunai de sasuke y le dijo "Es mejor que te calmes a demás tu saldrías perdiendo en esta situación", Kumira se levanto y le dijo "ya lo veremos", y empezó nuevamente a crear una esfera de color naranja, itachi soltó a su hermano del brazo para prepararse contra el ataque de aquel chico de la aldea de la lluvia, pero Minato grito "Ya basta Kumira, esto ya ha llegado muy lejos", esto hizo que Kumira se calmara y dejara de formar el Kaimetsu.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el lugar del juego y tomo la shuriken que había dejado en el lugar antes de la pelea con Kumira y término lanzándola contra el círculo impactándolo en el centro, todos excepto itachi miraban fijamente los movimientos del joven uchiha; Sasuke pidió al dueño de ese lugar que le diera el zorro de las nueve colas, el dueño le dio el peluche y el joven uchiha empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde estaba de pie Hinata quien aun no entendía el comportamiento y propósito de la batalla que había generado su novio, sasuke se acerco y le brindo el peluche a la chica ojiperla, y diciéndole "Hubiera preferido cientos de veces a que tu estuvieras con el tonto de naruto en vez del fracasado con el que estas en este momento", esto sorprendió a la chica e hizo que ella le preguntara "¿Por que dices eso?", sakura se acerco a su novio tomándolo por la mano y haciendo un gesto gentil hacia hinata, Kumira grito a sasuke y a sakura que no se acercaran a hinata, por lo que minato interrumpió diciéndole que no tenia razones para prohibir tal acción ya que no estaban realizando ninguna acción negativa contra hinata, lo que hizo que Kumira se callara, Sasuke le dijo "Respondiéndote siempre con naruto fuimos rivales pero esto se debía a lo parecidos que éramos", esto hizo que todos se concentraran en especial el padre de naruto, pero sasuke siguió con su relato "el era marginado por ser débil, yo lo era por ser fuerte, jamás tuvimos amigos o personas externas que se preocuparan por nuestros sentimientos como muchos de ustedes, además podía ver que tanto naruto como yo sentíamos que con tener una familia estable era mas que suficiente pero la mente se divide en varios campos que se van llenando con el tiempo, uno de esos son las relaciones con personas o amistades como muchos lo llaman, ese campo tanto naruto como yo estabamos completamente vacios lo que provocaba dolor en nuestros interiores, pero hay encontré a sakura quien fue la primera persona que no tuvo miedo de mi poder y decidió establecer una amistad conmigo que poco a poco se convirtió en lo que vez ahora. Cuando tu te empezaste a acercarte a naruto me sorprendí ya que fue algo sumamente parecido a lo que me ocurrió, le brindaste una amistad sincera en la que no te importo el que dijeran tus compañeros o familiares por juntarte con personas como nosotros, lo cual me alegro aunque no lo hubiera demostrado", estas palabras sorprendieron hasta a la misma sakura quien a su vez lo miraba, sasuke continuo "normalmente me daba igual lo que pasara con las demás personas pero había algo en la mirada del uzumaki que hacia que me importara lo que pasara con el, pero a pesar de esto jamás logramos establecer una amistad", sasuke soltó una sonrisa de amabilidad y termino diciendo "Pero ahora puedo decir que si el estuviera acá el seria mi mejor amigo, por eso toma esto y piensa que te lo ha dado el ya que estoy seguro de que el jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo tu novio en esta ocasión", Kumira le dijo a sasuke enojado que lo que había hecho lo hizo por que hinata estuviera feliz, Minato intervino y dijo "Provocar una pelea de este tamaño por algo perdido (El peluche) estoy seguro que no hace feliz a hinata", hinata empezó a derramar lagrimas y le dijo a su novio "Eso es verdad" "y a ti sasuke te pido perdón por lo ocurrido jamás fue mi intención provocar esto".

Sasuke la miro y le dijo "No me tienes que pedir perdón tu no has hecho nada pero ten algo siempre en mente y es que si fuera naruto hubiera conseguido generar una felicidad sin igual en ti sin necesidad de un objeto como este, el habría conseguido la forma de que fueras feliz con cosas sencillas que exteriorizaran paz", Minato se acerco a hinata le dijo "hace ocho años viste como con unas simples acciones mi hijo despertó en ti emociones sin igual que en el presente se siguen reflejando, y aunque me sorprenden las palabras de sasuke el tiene mucha razón, piénsalo hinata antes de que cometas errores en el futuro".

Hinata seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y les dio gracias a todos por lo que habían hecho por ella, y le dijo a Kumira que no se acercara a ella por un tiempo que le dejara en paz, mientras ella aclaraba todo lo que estaba en su ser, por lo que hinata en compañía de Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya se retiro del lugar, Sasuke tomado de la mano de sakura le dijo a Itachi si quería ir con ellos, a lo que itachi asintió e hizo que caminara hacia su hermano y siguieran su camino, toda la gente empezó nuevamente a tomar su rumbo pero ahora Kumira decidió salir del lugar con rabia de lo ocurrido pero con un sentimiento de venganza el hacia todos en ese lugar.


	5. La Mision

Hinata durante todo el día estuvo junto al hokage, su esposa y los senin recorriendo el lugar y disfrutando de cada una de las diversiones que brindaba la feria. Después de pasar un par de horas y siendo ya exactamente las 6 de la tarde y cuando todo estaba empezando a oscurecer, el grupo de Minato donde estaba hinata, se dirigió a una pequeña puesta en escena de una obra teatro. Cuando comenzó esta obra todos reían por los atuendos y las actitudes de los actores, la cual era muy amable pero a su vez graciosa, por lo que cada rato que pasaban en dicha obra era mejor que el anterior, pero finalizando dicha obra el actor principal estaba en el suelo después de una batalla y su amada lo acogía en sus brazos en su lecho de muerte, este personaje a su amada le entrego su cinta que lo identificaba como ninja, lo que hizo que en ese momento hinata recordara el momento en el que naruto partía y sobre todo cuando el le entregaba su banda.

Minato estaba al lado de la ojiperla y vio como ella agacho su rostro y miraba fijamente la banda de naruto, y minato le pregunto "¿estas bien?", la muchacha reacciono de su estado pensativo y con un poco de desconcertó respondió que estaba perfectamente, por lo que el hokage no continuo con la conversación, pero observo como hinata ahora prestaba mas atención a lo que pasaba dentro de aquella puesta en escena de tal obra.

La obra finalizo a los 20 minutos de aquella pregunta del hokage a la muchacha, y hinata representaba una sonrisa de felicidad por el gran final feliz que esta había obtenido, por lo que ella a minato le pregunto "¿disculpe hokage, usted sabe el nombre de esta obra?", el sonrió amablemente y le respondió "por supuesto, como olvidarla si era la obra preferida de naruto, se llama el renacer de un fénix", esto impacto a hinata ya que era igual a lo dicho por naruto en su ultimo momento desde la partida.

Kushina estaba justo al lado de su esposo cuando el le respondió a hinata, pero vio que ella quedo un poco sorprendida, por lo que le pregunto "¿Muchacha te encuentras bien, quedaste estupefacta luego de conocer el titulo de la obra?", ella respondió "es que el titulo es igual a la frase que me dijo su hijo señora antes de partir", Minato sonrió y le dijo "parece que no fue buena idea traerte a este evento", y hinata rápidamente dijo no con un gesto de su cabeza y le dijo "al contrario, le agradezco a usted que me trajera y evitara que me perdiera de esta obra", Minato después de la respuesta de la chica le dijo a su esposa que llevaría a hinata a su hogar, a lo que kushina no puso ningún problema, y así los dos, el hokage y hinata emprendieron este mínimo recorrido.

Durante este recorrido hinata rompió el silencio que había diciendo al hokage "Señor quería hacerle esta pregunta desde hace rato pero no había tenido la oportunidad y es si es verdad lo que usted me dijo con respecto a la muerte de naruto", Minato con la mirada fija en el frente, ya sabia que cada minuto de ausencia de su hijo estaba matando a aquella muchacha, por lo que le respondió "tu fuiste muy especial con naruto y no puedo decirte mentiras, lo que dije antes al parecer no lo exprese de manera correcta, naruto siempre estará vivo en cada uno de nosotros y en cada cosa que lo represente", hinata ante esa respuesta tan vaga se enojo y le pregunto "¿Señor entonces por que me dijo eso, no lo entiendo, usted sabe que todo tema que se toque con respecto a el me termina afectando?", Minato paro en seco y la miro y sonrió y le dijo "discúlpame, antes de encontrarme contigo hable con jiraiya, hablamos y me recordó los aspectos mas positivos de mi hijo y por tal motivo sentí que estaba vivo y por tal razón te dije eso, quiero que me disculpes, prometo no volver a tocar ese tema contigo", la hyuga ante tales palabras agacho la mirada y a su vez también pidió perdón por su actitud.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la mansión de los hyuga, hinata le agradeció a yondaime por el día tan agradable que había pasado a pesar de la batalla que se había presentado y por acompañarla a su respectiva casa, a lo que minato respondió que era todo un gusto acompañarla, y que nuevamente lo disculpara y este se despidió y partió hacia su hogar.

Minato se apresuro y llego a su casa rápidamente que era el lugar donde primero estaba su esposa y segundo estaba su maestro. Tan pronto llego abraso a su esposa y le pidió a jiraiya que le contara todo lo que pudo apreciar sobre naruto en la cantidad de tiempo en la que lo entreno.

Jiraiya les empezó a contar "Minato cuando llego ese joven donde yo estaba me sorprendí mucho ya que primero tiene un aspecto muy parecido al tuyo, segundo cuando el se me acerco y dijo mi nombre me impresiono y esto se ratifico cuando me conto que había utilizado la energía de la naturaleza para encontrarme, ante esto recuerdo que le pregunte el como desarrollo esa técnica y en ese momento me conto que tu eras su padre y que había huido de ti para poder cumplir su nuevo sueño", kushina con algo de dudas le pregunto a el senin sobre cual era el sueño de naruto, a lo que yondaime con seguridad contesto que era el ser hokage, Jiraiya interrumpió y le dijo que eso era falso y que lo ultimo que el quería era tener ese titulo.

Minato ante lo dicho quedo impactado ya que posiblemente su hijo no era el típico chico de la aldea que soñaba con eso y además de que no continuaría con su legado. Jiraiya le dijo a el hokage que naruto solo quería ser alguien que brindara e hiciera mas de lo que normalmente hacen los hokage por las personas solo que el no quería que lo clasificaran en un titulo.

Kushina a pesar de estar feliz le pregunto al senin si posiblemente lograrían volver a ver a su hijo, a lo que jiraiya asintió diciéndole "Se que lo volveremos a ver, solo que no puedo decirte cuando ya que tu hijo, se parece bastante a tu marido Minato en lo calculador y en lo estratega, el sabe cual va a ser el momento indicado para volver a la aldea"

Después de tal charla los padres de naruto le brindaron la cama de su hijo a su maestro y el la acepto encantado, por lo que todos por ese día fueron a descansar.

Al otro día, todos en la casa del hokage se preparaban para otro día más pero esta vez con una llama de esperanza que aumentaba exponencialmente cada segundo. El hokage con su esposa y su maestro decidieron partir hacia la torre donde el hokage administraba y cuidaba de la aldea, después de un par de horas en las que minato leía y leía pergaminos, recibieron una llamada a la puerta, a lo que el hokage pidió que siguieran fuera quien fuera, al abrir la puerta había una persona extraña de la aldea escondida de la lluvia, la cual entro a el lugar donde estaba tanto el senin como kushina y el hokage.

Minato se levanto de su silla y le pidió a aquella persona que se presentara y que digiera la razón por la cual había llegado a la aldea, a lo que esta extraña persona respondió "Me llamo Kambu, soy de la aldea escondida de la lluvia y nuestro hokage me pidió que viniera personalmente a hablar con usted para encomendarle una misión urgente en la cual necesitamos su ayuda de manera urgente y por tal motivo necesitamos que envié a sus mejores ninjas a tal misión", ante esto minato desconfió un poco por la actitud de la persona ya que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho el parecía bastante tranquilo y no estaba alterado como era de suponer ante tal supuesta situación.

Minato a Kambu le pidió el pergamino donde se explicaba de manera mas detallada lo que el había dicho y que a su vez estuviera firmado por el hokage de dicha aldea. Kambu de sus ropas saco el pergamino y efectivamente decía todo tal cual lo había descrito el extraño personaje, solo que habían mas cosas descritas de manera detallada como era que solo se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento del lugar enemigo, ya con un poco mas de confiabilidad Minato le pidió a su esposa que llamara a algunos de los nuevos y talentosos Jounin de la aldea de la hoja.

A los pocos minutos de la solicitud del hokage, kushina llego con varios ninjas como Neji, Hinata, Kumara, Ino, Rock Lee, Gara, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke, los cuales eran tomados como genios en el arte ninja ya que eran bastante habilidosos en cada uno de sus estilos de batalla. Minato se coloco de pie y le menciono que 8 de los 9 de ellos irían a la misión en la que estaban solicitando ayuda.

Kambu vio que dentro de los ninjas habían jounin de la el clan hyuga y del clan uchiha por lo que el se alegro ya que estos eran conocidos por su amplio talento y capacidad por cumplir cada misión que se les encomendara. Kambu pidió que en la misión fueran los integrantes de los clanes uchiha y hyuga, a lo que minato respondió rápidamente que Sasuke no iría a la misión, ya que tendría que encargarse de otros aspectos dentro de la aldea esto decepcionó un poco a Kambu, pero aun así no perdió la fe de tener éxito en la misión ya que estaban los dos herederos del clan hyuga.

Sasuke ante lo dicho le dijo al hokage "perdón señor pero si sakura va, yo iré", Minato sonrió un poco y le dijo "Eres joven pero aun así sabes que debes proteger a tus personas amadas sin importar nada, pero ella es bastante fuerte y sabe arreglárselas sola, no te preocupes", Sasuke con el aspecto serio que lo caracterizaba accedió ante lo dicho por yondaime.

Minato les recordó a los otros ninjas que al día siguiente se reunirían en el parque de la academia donde les daría todos los detalles de la misión, y que posteriormente partirían a lo encomendado, a lo que los demás asintieron sin problema alguno.

Todos abandonaron el salón exceptuando a Jiraiya, Kambu y obviamente el hokage, acá el Yondaime le pidió a kambu que le explicara el por que llegaron a solicitar su ayuda en una misión tan simple, como lo es una de reconocimiento.

Kambu le dejo saber que ellos enviaron a parte de sus mejores ninjas para investigar ese grupo el cual era el principal candidato y/o sospechoso de un secuestro sumamente importante hace ya un par de años dentro de su aldea.

Minato le pregunto sobre el secuestro de quien, a lo que el le respondió que la persona que había sido secuestrada había sido el jinchuriki de Nanabi el demonio volador que es diferente a los demás por su capacidad de volar y en vez de colas tiene 6 alas y una cola, Kambu le dejo saber que lo mas posible era que estuvieran utilizando al Jinchuriki de este demonio como una futura arma, además de eso Kambu le comento que los grades ninjas que habían enviado habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, por lo que se decidió pedir ayuda a konoha por su popularidad por tener ninjas de extraordinarias capacidades.

Minato después de esto le agradeció a Kambu por lo dicho, por lo que el extraño hombre de la aldea de la lluvia se levanto de su asiento y salió del recinto de nuevo hacia su aldea.

Yondaime mostraba después de la salida de aquel personaje una cara de preocupación, por lo que Jiraiya le pregunto si estaba preocupado por lo ninjas que al otro día se embarcarían en la misión, a lo que minato asintió con su cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra, donde después le expreso a su maestro si era correcto enviarlos.

Jiraiya lo miro algo serio pero le dijo "Ellos son bastante habilidosos y estrategas, lo mas seguro es que sean los primeros en sobrevivir a esta misión no te preocupes Minato". El hokage se calmo un poco pero seguía con su preocupación, en especial por Hinata, la hyuga que podría llegar a desaparecer indefinidamente por su culpa.

Después de lo acontecido Kushina entro al recinto para ayudarle a su esposo con la cantidad de documentos de los cuales la tenia que hacerse cargo. Finalmente de un día bastante largo Minato con su esposa y su maestro, se dirigieron a hacia su hogar para descansar y así reponer energías para lo extenuante que seria el siguiente día.

Después de una noche donde Minato no podía dormir adecuadamente pensando en su hijo y en su posible actitud si le llegara a pasar algo a la muchacha ojiperla. Confiando en el poder que tenían los del clan hyuga decidió que la enviaría a la misión por que tenia fe en ella.

En horas de la mañana el hokage se alisto y partió hacia donde tenia que esperar a los jounin, a este lugar empezaron a llegar cada uno de ellos, uno tras otro. Finalmente cuando todos estaban reunidos les explico y les conto todos los detalles que le dijo Kambu sin ocultarles nada, ni siquiera el peligro que corrían, pero esto antes hizo que los jounin estuvieran mas animados para enfrentar esta nueva aventura.

Después de terminar la charla el Hokage se despidió de todos y cada uno de sus ninjas diciéndoles que los esperaba de vuelta para que siguieran protegiendo la aldea de la hoja.

Y así el grupo de Jounins partió en esta gran e importante misión.


	6. Los Shinsei sēji

El lugar al que habían partido estos grandes ninjas quedaba aproximadamente a dos días de viaje, por lo que decidieron entre todos avanzar lo más rápido posible para reducir el tiempo de llegada a un día o día y medio.

Pero durante el recorrido sakura propuso que se estableciera un líder de grupo, haciendo énfasis en la importancia de coordinar las diferentes órdenes y el trabajo en grupo sobre todo en misiones tan importantes y peligrosas como la que están a punto de vivir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y por medio de votación premiaron a Neji como líder del grupo por sus extraordinarias capacidades de liderazgo y a su vez por su gran poder. Neji accedió sin ningún problema de encargarse del grupo y aseguro que como líder de la misión todos los que iban en el grupo saldrían con vida de aquella situación.

Durante horas estuvieron avanzando para alcanzar su primer objetivo que era llegar al lugar, pero pronto empezó a oscurecer lo que dificultaba la situación y sobre todo se convertían en un blanco fácil ante los peligros del bosque que estaban recorriendo, por lo que Neji les ordeno a todos que se detuvieran para acampar, para reponer energías y así lograr llegar a mediados del siguiente día, por lo que todos prosiguieron a detenerse.

Ya que algunos de los que conformaban el grupo no se conocían de manera detallada, entre todos empezaron a contarse parte de las aventuras que habían vivido, pero kumara se alejó del grupo y se dirigió hacia la base de un árbol en la cual se recostó para ver las estrellas. Sakura sabía que él debía sentirse mal por lo que había hecho por lo que se acercó a él y le pidió que se uniera al grupo para que lo conocieran mejor.

Kumara la miro de manera negativa, pero giro su cabeza otra vez hacia el cielo y le dijo "No gracias, aquí estoy mejor que estar rodeados de personas hipócritas que en su primera oportunidad me abandonarían". Sakura se enojó bastante ante tales palabras y se dio vuelta y le dijo "A pesar de lo que paso ese día en el festival, no te abandonaríamos porque eres parte de nuestra aldea", y se marchó de nuevo hacia el grupo.

Kumara dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta de sakura alejándose e internamente pensaba "le podre creer a una ninja de konoha, lo dudo ellos son igual que todos en este mundo jamás romperían las reglas para llevar las cosas a un nuevo límite, por eso estoy seguro que en una situación crucial en la que no pudiera continuar me abandonarían, ella dice eso para solo confundirme y que me una a ellos porque son mediocres.".

Durante unas dos horas todos excepto kumara, jugaban diferentes juegos alrededor de una fogota para lograr conocerse de mejor manera y así ratificar cada una de las habilidades de los integrantes del grupo, pero Neji se levantó y pidió a todos que ya descansaran para así al otro día tener fuerzas suficientes para llegar al lugar y para sostener un lucha en caso de que fuera necesario, Todos accedieron y empezaron a recostarse en círculo cerca de la fogata para poder sobrellevar aquella fría noche. Kumara se levantó de aquella base del árbol y se dirigió a una formación montañosa de gran altura en la cual pretendía recostarse. Neji veía el comportamiento de Kumara se preguntaba sobre el cómo algunas pocas personas son capaces de sobrellevar el rechazo de las demás personas ya que él no podría resistir tal situación durante tanto tiempo como lo había hecho personas como Sasuke, Naruto y Kumara.

Se hacía cada vez mas de noche y todos dormían excepto Kumara que no dejaba de mirar el cielo desde que aquella formación, pero a media noche una brisa rozo cada una de las partes que conformaba el rostro de hinata lo que hizo que aquella muchacha se despertara. Ella se levantó de su saco de dormir y veía como su ex pareja estaba en esa cima mirando las estrellas, por lo que se levantó y se acercó a él. Kumara se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien pero no sabía que era aquella muchacha, por lo que al bajar su rostro vio como ella se acercaba poco a poco a él, lo que lo sorprendió ya que no espera dicha acción por parte de la ojiperla.

Hinata se acercó y se sentó al lado de kumara y le pregunto "Por qué no descansas el día fue algo agotador y tú sigues hay mirando al cielo", kumara bajo su mirada y le pidió disculpas a hinata diciendo "Perdóname, el día del carnaval falle como novio e hice todo mal espero me logres perdonar pronto, no era mi intención, además te prometo que voy a cambiar así no lo creas", hinata ahora fue quien miro al cielo y le dijo "Es cierto que lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto pero te perdono". Kumara la miro y hinata correspondió esa mirada dándole una sonrisa y luego diciendo "sé que puedes cambiar pero por el momento es mejor que estemos separados, espero que mi decisión no te haga enojar", Kumara sonrió y dijo "no me voy a molestar, además me gustan los retos y sé que podre volver a estar contigo, solo espero que cuando volvamos me des mi primer beso, porque hace ya ocho años que salimos y jamás hemos tenido ese tipo de contacto", Hinata levanto su rosto a las estrellas y le dijo "Si es cierto, pero te dije que necesito prepararme para ese momento, además si llegaramos a volver a estar los dos no sé si podría darte un beso Kumara, lo siento".

Kumara se levantó y dijo "Bueno pues si me toca esperarte más tiempo lo hare además no es necesario un beso solo necesito saber que estarás conmigo, con eso me conformo, pero es tarde y es necesario descansar mejor ve y duerme hinata".

Hinata asintió y se despidió de kumara y regreso donde estaba su saco de dormir y se recostó nuevamente, ella se quedó rápidamente dormida hasta que el día empezó a brillar con una luz sin igual. Neji por ser el primero en levantarse empezó a despertar a cada uno de su equipo para continuar con la misión.

Después de un rato ya todos estaban listos y dispuestos a continuar, por lo que todos emprendieron nuevamente con su recorrido que cada vez se hacía menor.

Siendo ya la una de la tarde el equipo había llegado hasta el punto que se había pedido sin ningún problema hasta el momento, cuando llegaron encontraron un lugar presuntamente abandonado en el cual habían rastros y señales que indicaban que había habido gente en ese lugar acampando, por lo que con suma precaución todos se acercaron para registrar el lugar en busca de pistas para determinar si todo lo que habían encontrado era de aquellos ninjas que debían encontrar, poco a poco se adentraban más en el campamento, y llegaron al punto donde encontraron uniformes de color verde con máscaras de humo, que posiblemente pertenecían a aquel grupo que buscaban.

Neji y hinata haciendo gala de sus habilidades utilizaron el byakugan y rápidamente se dieron cuenta que habían ninjas que se acercaban rápidamente, por lo que neji rápidamente le dio orden a su equipo que se escondieran en los árboles. Todos rápidamente accedieron y se camuflaron con el entorno para evitar a sus enemigos.

Después de unos segundos llego un grupo de 5 ninjas que no vestían trajes del color encontrado por nuestro grupo de jounins (verde), si no estos eran de color negro. Lo más peculiar de todo era el ninja que iba en cabeza del grupo enemigo, su careta protectora solo cubría parte de la cara y no toda la cabeza como en el resto de los integrantes del grupo. Aquel extraño hombre dejaba resaltar su cabellera rubia, la cual resplandecía con el contacto de la luz del sol.

Esta cabellera rubia tenía la misma forma alocada que tenía la de naruto, por lo que hinata al verla no podía dejar de pensar si este extraño hombre que tenía una estatura similar a la de su primo neji, podía ser la persona en la cual pensaba en cada momento, por lo que hinata en esta ocasión fue algo imprudente y bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba para comprobar si era quien pensaba o era una equivocación.

Tan pronto bajo y se colocó al frente del grupo enemigo, estos desenfundaron sus katanas, para hacer frente como medida en caso de un ataque. Neji y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo al ver tal acción de la muchacha ojiperla no tuvieron otra opción que bajar también de sus escondites para prepararse para la posible batalla que se iba a presentar.

El Rubio les preguntó a los jounin el motivo por el cual están hay si sus prendas los identificaban como ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, y la aldea quedaba bastante lejos de ese lugar, en ese momento el imprudente de kumara, les dejo saber que habían sido enviados en una misión de reconocimiento, y así lograr encontrar una persona que había sido capturada de la aldea de la lluvia.

El Rubio no mencionaba ni una sola palabra hasta que decidió romper el silencio para decir "me imagino que se refieren jinchuriki del demonio de las siete colas", a lo kumara asintió, neji un poco enfadado con kumara lo miro de una forma en la que dejaba saber que todo lo que había hecho había estado mal, por lo que el ex novio de hinata decidió callarse antes de meterse en más problemas de los que tenía.

Neji después de esto les dijo a aquel grupo que era mejor que soltaran a aquel jinchuriki, con lo cual no iban a salir lastimados. Aquel Rubio que parecía ser el líder del otro bando empezó a reír sin parar por lo dicho por uno de los herederos del clan hyuga e inmediatamente desenvaino su katana para prepararse para el combate, ante tal gesto todos los jounin se prepararon para la lucha que iba a comenzar.

Tanto hinata Como sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre los ninjas pero aquel joven del otro bando con solo batir su espada género un campo eléctrico el cual los rechazo con una gran fuerza contra los diferentes árboles del entorno haciendo que casi todos sufrieran grandes golpes que afectaron su movilidad.

En ese momento el joven Rubio se acercó a hinata, quien estaba lastimada en la base de un árbol, y aquel joven le preguntó por el motivo que la había llevado a salir de su escondite, hinata Miro a aquel Rubio y vio a través del protector de la marcara que utilizaba y vio como unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules la observaban fijamente, como lo hicieron en su momento los ojos de naruto cuando ella le ofreció su amistad.

Hinata no sabía cómo preguntar si era el esa persona especial que tanto recuerda, pero de un momento a otro una Kunai se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba la muchacha de piel blanca y el hombre que los había atacado.

El joven al percatarse de que se acercaba tal Kunai, dio un pequeño salta hacia atrás para evitar lo que estaba por impactarlo. Orochimaru estaba posado sobre la rama de un árbol apreciando lo que estaba ocurriendo en dicho lugar, la presencia del tercer Senin de la aldea de la hoja llamo mucho la atención del joven ninja de aquel grupo enemigo.

Orochimaru bajo de aquel lugar y se posó en frente del grupo de jounin, Neji al verlo le pregunto por qué él estaba ahí a lo que el senin respondio "Yondaime me saco del entrenamiento en el que estaba y me envió para apoyarlos en tal caso de que fuera necesario, como lo es ahora ya que están a un golpe de morir", Neji le pregunto si el hokage no confiaba y no tenía fe en ellos para realizar la misión.

Orochimaru sin apartar la vista de sus contrincantes le contesto "el confía plenamente en ustedes y sus capacidades, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes y son la futura esperanza de la aldea, por eso yondaime me envió", ante tal explicación neji le dio las gracias por intervenir ya que él sabía que si no hubiera llegado lo más posible era que hubieran fallado en la misión como todos los grupos que lo han intentado.

Orochimaru después de la plática con el hyuga, miro al rubio y le dijo que ahora su batalla seria contra él, por lo que el joven líder del otro grupo accedió, pero en ese instante kumara se levantó con golpes considerables pero no como los de su grupo de compañeros, él le dijo al senin que el también participaría de la batalla y así que empezó a realizar una posición de manos, y de pronto al frente de los jounin y el senin hubieron tres explosiones de humo relativamente medianas.

Cuando se disipo el humo de tales explosiones aparecieron tres sapos que poseían armaduras de samurái de distintos colores una era de color azul, la otra de color rojo y la última de color café y cada sapo tenía grandes katanas envainadas en su vestimenta. Esto sorprendió bastante a orochimaru ya que la invocación que tenían en frente de sus ojos era un jutsu sagrado pertenecientes a las personas que desarrollan el modo ermitaño como lo son jiraiya y Minato pero aun así a ellos les costaba bastante ya que les tocaría disponer de casi todo su chakra para tal invocacion.

Por lo que para él era imposible que un chico que a pesar de que tenia gran fuerza, lograra realizar un jutsu de tal magnitud. Los compañeros jounin de kumara no podían creer lo que su compañero había acabado de realizar.

El joven rubio inmediatamente se sorprendió un poco pero le dijo a kumara "tú crees que un par de ranas van a frenar tu muerte", orochimaru interviniendo le dijo al joven que esta batalla ya la tenían ganada y que no subestimara a tres de los Shinsei sēji (Sabios Sagrados).

Kumara quedo estático en lugar donde estaba un poco sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo, orochimaru de reojo veía la expresión de aquel jounin y confirmo que él no había sido, pero hinata intervino cuando nadie lo tenía previsto y le pidió aquel hombre rubio si podía retirarse la careta de su rostro para poder verlo.

El joven miraba fijamente a hinata y retiro su máscara lentamente, cuando termino de retirarla, hinata pudo apreciar que la persona que estaba detrás de tal grupo no era quien pensaba, el joven tenía su cabello y ojos parecidos pero físicamente era totalmente distinto.

Esto tranquilizo de una manera enorme a la chica ya que reafirmaba que naruto a final de cuentas no iba a ser su enemigo, pero entristeció ya que después de tanto tiempo no lo logra olvidar a alguien con el que solo compartió dos días.

Aquel joven sin pensarlo dos veces junto con su grupo atacaron, pero lo sapos que estaban protegiéndolos, lograban detener los increíbles ataque que proporcionaban sus enemigos sin ningún problema.

Esto impresiono a cada jounin e incluso a orochimaru ya que solo había escuchado historias del poder de este grupo de sapos.

El joven rubio vio que ninguno de sus ataques le representaba un problema por lo que le dio la orden a su grupo que retrocedieran, por lo que todos salieron en dirección contraria, Kumara les dijo "por que huyen o no pudieron vencer mi jutsu",el hombre rubio salto sobre un árbol y de espaldas le respondió "tranquilo niño pronto nos volveremos a ver y veremos si lo que hiciste realmente es verdadero".

Estas palabras confundieron a todos pero sabían que no sería la última vez que los verían. Tan pronto el grupo enemigo abandono el sapo de armadura roja les pregunto a los ninjas si se encontraban en forma para volver a la aldea, orochimaru vio que todos estaban muy lastimados pero le dijo que sí, que el los llevaría a la aldea.

Ante esto los sapos asintieron y desaparecieron en el acto.

Orochimaru cortó un poco su dedo para realizar un jutsu de invocación y llamo a una serpiente medianamente de buen tamaño que podía llevarlos a todos sin ningún problema y de manera rápida para que fueran atendidos.

Después de un día de viaje llegaron a la aldea, Minato sintió el chakra de sus camaradas y Salió de la torre donde se encontraba para poder verlos, pero en el pequeño recorrido sintió que orochimaru venía con ellos por lo que supuso que algo había salido mal.

Cuando Minato llego a la puerta vio como venían en una serpiente, la serpiente se detuvo en frente del hokage, orochimaru bajo de la serpiente y saludo a yondaime, Minato respondió el saludo y le pregunto sobre qué había pasado.

Orochimaru le dijo que con una gran dosis de suerte habían logrado salir de ese lugar ya que los ninjas eran bastantes fuertes e incluso a él le habría costado gran cantidad de chakra derrotarlos, pero le dijo que por el momento debían llevar a los jounin a el hospital para que los trataran ya que tenían golpes muy importantes que debían ser tratados rápidamente.

Minato asintió sin ningún problema y con su velocidad llevo a parte de los ninjas, el senin llevo al resto de los ninjas. Tan pronto todos estaban en el hospital todos le decían a Minato que gracias a kumara y a su gran poder, habían salido de ese lugar, orochimaru tan pronto escucho esto le dijo a minato que debían hablar en privado de lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

Minato accedió y salió junto con orochimaru a la torre del hokage mientras atendían a los ninjas en el hospital de la aldea.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

Bueno muchachos/chas acá les dejo otro capítulo, les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen y apoyan esta historia, pero les pido paciencia con respecto a naruto, pronto tendremos noticias sobre él, un saludo y abrazo.


	7. El tiempo

Cuando Minato y Orochimaru finalmente llegaron a la torre de donde el hokage administraba y cuidaba la aldea. Los dos entraron al despacho de yondaime, y en ese momento Jiraiya llego y entro también al despacho de Minato y al ver a su amigo lo saludo de una manera muy amistosa por la gran relación que mantenían desde que estaban en el grupo que conformo y entreno el tecer hokage.

Orochimaru le dijo a Jiraiya "Menos mal llegaste, esto también te interesa a ti", Minato un poco preocupado por la actitud que tenía el sannin experto en serpientes, le pregunto "Orochimaru que ocurre, te noto algo confundido y sorprendido", Orochimaru se dispuso y empezó a contarle sobre lo que había visto sobre el grupo enemigo, que estaba propuesto en la misión de reconocimiento, dejándole saber también que el líder de aquel grupo tenía un gran poder que podría presentar un gran peligro para la aldea en tal caso de que se decidiera a atacarla.

Minato supo que aquella misión fue mucho más complicada de lo que él pensaba, pero el hokage le dijo a orochimaru "¿Falta algo, no me lo haz contado todo cierto?", el sannin asintió y le dijo "Es precisamente el aspecto por el cual te dije Minato que habíamos salido con vida por suerte", Jiraiya le pregunto sobre aquel factor y Orochimaru les dijo "Perfecto, les voy a contar si me ayudan a entender ya que ustedes son los únicos que conozco que podrían llegar a ejecutar tal jutsu", tanto minato como Jiraiya escuchaban atentamente el relato de su amigo, "Cuando estábamos en tal misión, me dispuse a enfrentarme a aquellos ninjas sabiendo que esto podría llegar a llevarme al límite por el gran poder que poseían, pero de la nada aparecieron en el campo de batalla los Shinsei sēji", Minato se sorprendió al igual que Jiraiya, por lo que minato le dijo "Eso es imposible, el poder para realizar tal invocación es enorme tanto a mi como a Jiraiya nos costaría prácticamente la vida realizar tal acción", Orochimaru dijo "Eso pensé, pero estos sapos aparecieron después de que el ninja de la aldea de la lluvia que estaba dentro del grupo realizo una posición de manos, por lo que llegue a pensar que había sido él", Jiraiya le dijo a su compañero "No es posible invocar a los Shinsei sēji con tan solo una posición de manos, para llegar a invocarlos es necesario desarrollar al límite el modo ermitaño, y segundo haber realizado un acuerdo de sangre para su invocación, basado en un entrenamiento en el Monte Myobokuza, en el cual estoy seguro que ese joven no ha estado", Orochimaru le dijo "Me parece acertado con respecto a lo que yo pensaba, pero si ustedes dos no fueron entonces quien los hizo", Jiraiya observaba a minato y dijo "Estoy seguro de que fue él", Minato le respondió "Pero cómo es posible que llegara a controlar tal jutsu", Minato miro a Orochimaru y le pregunto si en el momento de la aparición de los sabios sagrados sintió algún pico de shakra en el entorno, Orochimaru le reponsio negativamente diciéndole que no había notado ni un solo pico de energía en ninguna de las direcciones, Minato le dijo a su maestro "Esto es algo ilógico e imposible, como es posible jiraiya que él llegue a manejar tal jutsu a una distancia tan grande para que sea imposible detectar de adonde viene la energía de invocación", Orochimaru un poco cansado y arto por no saber de quien hablaba les pregunto sobre quien hablaban, Jiraiya le dijo a su amigo "Estamos hablando de mi discípulo".

El sannin de las serpientes con un poco de sorpresa le dijo "No sabía que tenías a alguien más que seguiría con tu legado como lo hizo Minato o Nagato", Jiraiya sonrió y le dijo "Yo tampoco llegue a pensar en entrenar a otro ninja pero el llego de la nada y se convirtió en mi discípulo, además de que supero el poder de todos los que estamos en esta sala", Orochimaru le dijo "mmmmm….. al parecer el muchacho del que me hablas es bastante especial, pero dime donde esta", el sannin de los sapos le dijo que no tenía idea de donde estaba en ese momento, pero que esperaba que pronto todos lo llegaran a conocer. Pero Orochimaru retomo el tema principal de esa conversación y dijo "estaba completamente seguro sabía que para alguien de ese nivel era imposible realizar tal invocación, pero ahora todos los del grupo de jounin lo consideran un héroe por un jutsu que al final no realizo".

Minato le dijo que posiblemente él no había tenido el espacio necesario para explicarles a sus compañeros que él no había realizado tal jutsu, Orochimaru expreso con un movimiento de cabeza que eso no era cierto y le dijo "Cuando estábamos en aquella situación donde los sabios sagrados nos estaban protegiendo, el muchacho les expreso a los otros ninjas si no eran capaces de derrotar a su jutsu". Minato se enojó y no sabía ahora que hacer, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era ir donde estaban los jounin para aclarar la situación así Kumara no ganaría crédito por algo que el no hizo.

Pero Jiraiya le dijo a Minato y Orochimaru, "Tranquilos se lo que quieren hacer y es correcto que lo traten de realizar, pero es mejor esperar", Minato recrimino lo dicho por su maestro diciéndole "¿Esperar?, tu quieres que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados mientras el resto de personas lo adoran, tu sabes maestro que eso no es digno de un ninja", Jiraiya sonrió y le dijo "Por eso mismo deja que siga cosechando su gloria, en el momento indicado todo lo que él está construyendo con mentiras, se derrumbara, cuando la persona que realizo el jutsu le deje saber a la aldea que el verdadero responsable de que sus ninjas no hayan muerto en combate, era él", Minato asintió y accedió a no decir nada con respecto a lo ocurrido.

Orochimaru con bastante curiosidad le dijo a su compañero sannin "No entiendo cuál es el misterio con tu discípulo Jiraiya, que tiene de especial", Jiraiya lo miro y le dijo "Tranquilo amigo, posiblemente dentro de un tiempo entenderás el por qué hablamos de esta manera sobre mi discípulo".

Minato se levantó de su silla y le pidió a sus amigos que no se digiera nada sobre lo ocurrido, a lo que los dos accedieron.

Minato se despidió de su maestro y del sannin de las serpientes y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa, la cual se encontraba en la academia compartiendo con aquellos niños que tenían la ilusión de algún día llegar a ser ninjas muy fuertes y también algunos tenían la esperanza de ser hokage.

Minato no demoro y llego donde estaba su esposa, y sin que ella se diera cuenta la abrazo por la espalda lo cual fue una muy grata sorpresa para Kushina, ella se volteo y beso a su esposo, por lo que le pregunto el motivo por el cual había salido tan temprano de la torre del hokage para ir a recogerla.

Minato le conto todo lo que le había contado Orochimaru sobre lo que ocurrió, por lo que le pidió a su esposa que lo acompañara para visitar a hinata ya que ella lo había hecho con naruto cuando se realizó aquella ceremonia de traspaso del demonio donde naruto tuvo un grave estado de salud.

Kushina acepto y se despidió de los niños con los que estaba compartiendo. Después de unos minutos de recorrido llegaron al hospital de la aldea donde por ser el hokage le dieron acceso a cualquiera de las áreas, por lo que solicito ver a la heredera del clan hyuga, una de las enfermeras del sitio acepto y lo llevo hasta el lugar donde estaba la joven muchacha de piel blanca, cuando entraron hinata se sorprendió al ver al hokage con su esposa en el hospital visitándola. Hinata le pregunto al hokage "¿Señor usted que hace aquí?, Minato la miro y le dijo "Los dos estábamos preocupados por tu estado por lo que venimos a ver si estas mejor y si podemos ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesites", Hynata le dijo a yondaime que no era necesario ya que ella se encontraba muy bien, por lo que Minato se tranquilizó y le dijo que el nunca olvidaría lo que ella hizo por su hijo aquel día antes de partir cuando el se encontraba muy enfermo así que el la cuidaría de igual manera.

La chica hyuga sonrió y dijo que ella lo había hecho con todo el cariño, minato al verificar que la linda joven se encontraba bien, le dio un ramo de flores que deposito en uno de los floreros que estaban dentro de la habitación en la cual ella se estaba recuperando, Hinata le pregunto al hokage "¿señor por qué las flores?", Minato le dijo "Una bella flor siempre acompaña a una bella mujer en momentos difíciles", el hokage le dijo a la linda ojiperla que el estaría pendiente de ella y que al próximo día el volvería para ver como seguía.

Hinata le dijo a yondaime que no era necesario que el fuera a visitarla, por lo que el hokage le dijo "Te lo debo a ti por lo especial que fuiste con mi hijo, pero también se lo debo a naruto por que se que el haría esto por ti, además por mi decisión de enviarte a esa misión es que te encuentras en ese estado", Minato mostraba una mirada y un gesto amable con la muchacha, pero hinata le dijo "Señor mi sueño como el de otros ninjas es llegar a convertirme en hokage, posiblemente naruto también tenia el mismo sueño, pero todo lo que aprendo en cada misión a la que me envían me ayuda a reafirmar mi camino hacia mi meta", Minato al escuchar estas palabras se alegró bastante y a su vez le dejo saber a hinata, "Me alegra que tengas tanta decisión por cumplir tus metas, pero debes saber que el sueño de mi hijo nunca fue ser hokage como lo soy yo, este es el momento en que no tengo claro cuál era su verdadero sueño, ojala algún día lo llegue a descubrir, pero bueno no te molestamos mas, mañana vendré a verte y no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia venir a verte, adiós hinta", ante esto la joven hyuga se despidió de uno de las personas mas nobles que haya conocido.

Pero hubo algo que quedo retumbando en la mente de la chica de uno de los clanes mas notorios de la aldea y era sobre cual seria el sueño de aquel niño que compartió con ella un par de días en su infancia, por lo que durante un tiempo mientras anochecía sacaba varias hipótesis sobre este aspecto, pero al final no llegaba a decidirse por alguna de ellas, hasta llegar a un punto en el que decidió dejar de pensar en ese tema ya que ya no era importante porque al final de cuentas naruto ya no estaba ni iba a estar de vuelta en su vida, por lo que decidió finalmente dormir para tratar de levantarse con las mejores energías al siguiente dia.

Ya al siguiente dia Orochimaru fue al hospital para averiguar por el grupo de ninjas heridos de la misión que realizaron hace poco tiempo, tan pronto llego se encontró con Tsunade en la entrada, y los dos se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre aspectos de la misión y sobre sus vidas ya que hacia algún tiempo no charlaban.

Mientras tanto Minato se dirigió a su torre a atender algunas cosas con respecto a unas misiones que habían desarrollado o que estaban en proceso de ejecución, pero al llegar vio que sasuke estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de entrada para el despacho de yondaime, Minato se extraño un poco por la presencia de Sasuke y le pregunto "¿Por qué estas hay, ocurre algo?", el uchiha le dijo "señor hace poco llegue de la misión que me encargo y me entere de lo que ocurrió con el grupo que iba a la misión de reconocimiento, quiero saber por que me dejo acá y permitió que le ocurriera eso a Sakura y a los demás. Yondaime hokage le dije que tenia que haber ido", Minato le dijo "Se que la quieres proteger pero dime que hubiera cambiado si tu ibas Sasuke", El joven del clan uchiha le dijo "la hubiera protegido y estoy seguro que no le hubiera ocurrido nada", Minato observaba y le dijo "Mira cuando envié a sakura a hinata y al resto del equipo a tal misión, pensaba que ellos eran capaces de afrontar la situación que iban a presenciar, y estoy seguro que tiene la suficiente fuerza y dedicación para sacar cualquier misión adelante pero recordé la decisión que tenías el día que los envié y por tal motivo envié a Orochimaru para que evitara que les pasara algo mas de lo que ocurrió realmente, por tal motivo si al final de cuentas miras tu poder actualmente no supera el del sannin así que no hubieras logrado tu objetivo sasuke, siempre debes tener en cuenta que no siempre las cosas son como realmente las pensamos, si no que debes basarte en los aspectos cuantitativos para llegar a sacar ese tipo de conclusiones, Sasuke se que tu sueño es llegar a ser mejor que tu hermano y también pertenecer a akatsuki, por tal razón te aconsejo que siempre pienses de esa manera ya que a pesar de todo lo que te acabo de decir es gran parte de la formula de la victoria, sin contar tu poder, por tal motivo es que akatsuki siempre completa sus misiones satisfactoriamente, pero aun asi discúlpame por lo que le ocurrió a tu novia", Sasuke veía como el las palabras que decía el hokage tenían esa naturalidad y reflejaban honestidad.

Sasuke al finalizar la conversación con yondaime le agradeció por sus palabras y le pidió permiso para retirarse e ir a visitar a Sakura, a lo que Minato no se opuso.

Tan pronto sasuke llego al hospital donde ese encontraba su novia, busco a alguien que le diera información de ella pero vio a lo lejos como tsunade y orochimaru hablaban, por lo que se acercó e interrumpió la conversación de una manera amable, diciendo "Disculpe Tsunade usted me puede decir como esta Sakura o donde se encuentra ella", los sannin veían como el uchiha estaba sumamente preocupado por la chica, por lo que Tsunade le dijo "hola y tranquilo Sasuke ella se encuentra en recuperación, pero ella ya está bien tiene algunos golpes que deben sanar, pero te repito no te preocupes ella va a estar de maravilla en aproximadamente dos días, ya que el hokage me pidió que me encargara personalmente del estado y de la recuperación de los jounin que fueron a la misión de reconocimiento", Sasuke la miro y le agradeció por las palabras pero sobre todo por lo que estaba haciendo por su novia, a lo que la sannin le dijo que no era nada y que solo hacia su deber, la sannin le dijo al chico del clan uchiha que iria a mirar si ella estaba en disposición para recibir visitas por lo que le pidió que la esperara, a lo que el muchacho no puso problema y se quedó con Orochimaru.

La sannin partió hacia la habitación de la chica, pero Orochimaru le dijo a Sasuke "Me parece algo increíble que alguien del clan uchiha se preocupe tanto por una mujer", Sasuke lo miro y le pregunto el por que de sus palabras a lo que el sabio de las serpientes le dijo "Es que precisamente la gente de tu clan no suelen preocuparse por otras personas que no sea la gente de su clan, por lo que al verte con tanta preocupación por una joven de una familia que no sea reconocida es difícil de asimilar y genera curiosidad", Sasuke lo escuchaba y observaba atentamente, pero le contesto "Lo se, la gente piensa que por poseer el don del sharingan estamos a otro nivel que ellos no pueden alcanzar por tal motivo sacan conjeturas que son irreales, pero si hay algo que he aprendido de mi hermano es intentar cambiar lo negativo que piensan las personas de la aldea o de cualquier sitio".

Orochimaru sonrio un poco y le dijo "Perdón por sonreír, pero no me estoy burlando de lo que me estas diciendo, solo que recuerdo cuando tu hermano entro en akatsuki era un joven con una meta como la que tu planteas, y me da nostalgia volver a escuchar tal propósito", Sasuke le pregunto que como era posible que el conociera a su hermano, Orochimaru le conto que cuando Itachi entro a el grupo akatsuki el era miembro de tal grupo, pero le conto que lo dejo porque quería seguir su camino de manera solitaria.

Tsunade se estaba acercando poco a poco al lugar donde estaba el chico hablando con el sannin, pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio como Orochimaru le proponía a Sasuke que lo dejara entrenarlo para mejorar las habilidades que el joven del clan udhiha tenia en ese momento, esto sorprendió a sasuke ya que no pensaba que un gran ninja como Orochimaru le propusiera tal cosa, pero Tsunade intervino diciendo "Orochimaru veo que no pierdes el tiempo y que al igual que yo ves el gran talento con el que cuenta este joven, además piénsalo podría llegar a ser en algún momento el protector de la aldea como lo es Minato, Mira que algo parecido a esto lo hizo Jiraiya con yondaime cuando el era muy joven y mira ahora es el hokage de la aldea", Orochimaru sonrio un poco y le dijo "Por supuesto, pero primero debe ser el mejor ya que por lo que veo el nuevo discípulo de Jiraiya es bastante fuerte y con un nivel que podría decir que supera el mio".

Tsunade recordó que Jiraiya había entrenado a naruto, pero también recordó que el había pedido que no dijera quien había sido su discípulo, por lo que callo por ese instante. Mientras tanto Sasuke le pregunto a el sannin de las serpientes quien era aquel joven de gran poder del que hablaba, Orochimaru le dijo que tanto el hokage como Jiraiya no le habían querido decir su nombre, solo que al parecer que la persona de la que hablaban era de acá de la aldea de la hoja, por la forma de la que el hokage hablaba de el.

Sasuke pensaba en la persona que podría ser, pero Tsunade interrumpió y le dijo al uchiha "Sasuke tienes un talento enorme y un gran poder, pero aun no es suficiente y ya que quieres cuidar de sakura te recomendaría que entrenaras con Orochimaru, conozco a mi amigo y se que no descansara hasta que te enrumbe en el camino de desarrollo constante para que cada días seas mejor ninja de lo que eres hoy, pero al final de cuentas tu eres el que decide sobre esta proposición".

Sasuke no decía nada solo pensaba sobre aquellas palabras de la sannin experta en curación, pero también veía como la proposición de Orochimaru retumbaba en su cabeza para al final de cuentas llegar a pertenecer al grupo al que su hermano pertenecía.

Tsunade le dijo "Bueno cambiando de tema Sakura esta despierta y esta ansiosa por verte, es mejor que entres ya la has hecho esperar bastante", Sasuke entro en razón y asintió y se dispuso a ir hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba su novia, Orochimaru no perdió la oportunidad y le dijo "Piénsalo y discútelo con tu pareja te estaré esperando en este lugar para que me des un respuesta, ya que para el entrenamiento que tengo programado, tengo que salir lo as rápido posible y demoraremos un promedio de seis meses.", esto definitivamente puso a pensar a Sasuke, ya que si para el fue duro estar lejos de su pareja por casi tres días que serian seis meses.

Sasuke se volteo y fue siguiendo a Tsunade para ver a Sakura. Tan pronto entro al cuarto el joven uchiha se acerco bastante a su novia y la beso tiernamente y la abrazo y le dijo que la había extrañado bastante ya que ella se había vuelto parte fundamental de su ser.

Esto conmovió a la chica que lo abrazo con gran fuerza como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, pero Sakura diviso en el rostro de el joven que algo lo tenia realmente pensativo, y le pregunto "¿Te paso algo Sasuke te ves pensativo?", el chico sin mencionar nada solo con un gesto de su cabeza, asintió, y le conto todo lo que le había dicho el sannin Orochimaru sobre el entrenamiento y del tiempo que el estaría por fuera.

Sakura sabia lo que era para su novio pertenecer a los ninjas elite de Konoha (Akatsuki), por lo que con el dolor que le significaba la partida de su novio y mas por esa cantidad de tiempo, le dijo "¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?, si ese es tu sueño ve", Sasuke la miro y le dijo "Pero te dejaría y no lo soportaría", Sakura se acerco lo beso y le dijo "para lo dos será difícil pero quiero que cumplas tu sueño, y que cuando vuelvas me propongas matrimonio", estas palabras sorprendieron a el chico uchiha el que no sabia que decir ante tales palabras.

Parece que te sorprendí con mis palabras le dijo sakura a Sasuke, lo cual para ella normal, pero el chico del sharingan le dijo "Esta bien, cada día que paso al lado tuyo me enamoro mas así que tan pronto vuelva hacemos los diferentes para nuestra boda", Sakura veía como su novio le decía tales palabras de forma decidida lo que la sorprendió ya que ella lo que decia era en forma de broma, pero ella se sintió feliz ante tal cosa dicha por su novio, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y lo abrazará con gran fuerza.

En ese momento la puerta donde estaban los dos novios sonó, a lo que sasuke pidió a la persona que tocaba que siguiera, en ese momento entro Orochimaru y le dijo a sasuke, "Perdon pero escuche la conversación que entablaste con tu novia y solo toque por que quería decirte que salimos en una semana, asi estos días podrás acompañar a Sakura aca en el hospital y a su vez podrás tan pronto salga ella, disfrutar de un par de días con ella, me parece justo después de lo que le paso a ella", Sakura y sasuke le agradecieron por esa oportunidad antes de que se separaran por medio año, Orochimaru se despidió y salió de la sala, donde se encontraba la pareja.

Ese dia poco a poco pasaba y ya estaba oscureciendo y sasuke no salía de la habitación de Sakura, por lo que la chica le dijo a su novio que ya era tarde y era mejor que fuera a descansar que ella lo estaría esperando ansiosa para que compartiera con ella otro dia, El chico uchiha sonrio y se levanto de la cama, que era el lugar en el que estaba y se sentó en un asiento que estaba justo al lado de la cama de la chica de cabello rosado y le dijo "Te voy a acompañar hasta que salgas del hospital, posiblemente necesites algo asi que estaré aquí por si me necesitas", la chica veía como su novio se acomodaba y le dio felicidad al recordar lo frio era sasuke con ella cuando eran niños y la forma que el era ahora que eran novios y adolescentes, asi que no puso problema y por esa noche tanto el joven uchiha como sakura descansaron con mayor tranquilidad y seguridad que nunca.

Durante toda esa semana sasuke cuidaba y disfrutaba lo mas que podía con su novia cada momento antes de partir, Kumara presumía ante el pueblo que el había sido el salvador de los jounin de su equipo en esa misión y a su vez insistía en que hinata volviera con el, la mayoría de los jounin de la aldea entrenaban arduamente para mejorar sus destrezas y sus técnicas en caso de que fueran enviados a misiones importantes, El hokage junto a su amada esposa y a su vez junto con los tres sannin y akatsuki cuidaban de la aldea para que esta fuera prospera y tuviera la paz que se respiraba desde ya hace un tiempo.

Pero finalmente llego aquel dia en el que el joven uchiha tenia que partir junto junto a su nuevo maestro, ambos, el chico y el sannin se encontraban en la puerta de salida de la aldea y sakura acompañada de tsunade hablaba con su novio diciéndole "Entrena muy duro espero que cuando vuelvas seas mucho mas fuerte que yondaime y que cualquier ninja de la aldea, además yo estaré haciendo lo mismo", sasuke no sabia por que su novia decia eso por lo que decidió preguntarle por tales palabras a lo que ella le contesto "Mientras nos divertíamos mientras tu traías comida un dia que salimos me encontré con Tsunade y empezamos a discutir sobre mi estado de salud, y al final de la conversación ocurrió algo muy similar a lo que te ocurrió a ti con tu maestro ella me propuso formarme como una ninja medico por lo que para evitar deprimirme por tu partida decidí aceptar asi que tanto tu como yo entrenaremos para ser mejores", Sasuke al escuchar esto de su novia sonrio y dijo "Se que eres fuerte, pero me alegra que tanto tu como yo seamos entrenados por los legendarios Sannin de la aldea de la hoja lo que de ahora en adelante nos convertirá en sus reemplazos".

Orochimaro y tsunade sonreían de ver como sus discípulos emanaban cariño el uno por el otro, pero en ese momento ambos se separaron para tomar los caminos que les correspondían por un tiempo.

Después de tres meses de arduo entrenamiento en el que tanto sasuke como sakura se habían fortalecido de una manera muy importante, Sakura entristeció ya que para ella muy duro no tener a su novio cerca por esa gran cantidad de tiempo, asi que para pasar su dia de melancolía primero entreno otra vez arduamente luego cerca de la una de la tarde después de finalizar el entrenamiento con la sannin medica decidió ir al parque de la academia ninja de la cual se habían graduado con todos los otros ninjas pero a la vez con su novio, después de llegar y pensar por un buen rato en el, veía como hinata, kiba, shoiji, kumara, shikamaru, tenten y neji, disfrutaban de helados cerca de donde ella estaba.

Ella veía como reían y pasaban un gran momento. Hinata veía como a lo lejos ella bajaba su mirada entristecida, por lo que decidio acercarse para hablar con ella, cuando se acercó lo suficiente le dijo "Hola sakura, estoy interrumpiendo algo en este momento",, sakura levanto su rostro y le dijo "No, no te preocupes es solo que estaba pensando en sasuke por eso estoy un poco distraída", ella la miro con una cara noble y le dijo "Lo debes extrañar mucho ya hace algunos meses partio para su entrenamiento", la chica de cabello rosado le contesto "Si hinata, el es mi pareja y no puedo dejar de pensar en como le debe estar yendo, el como esta y el cuándo volverá.

Hinata le dijo "se como te debes sentir, con respecto a no saber como esta una persona importante para ti, y mas cuando esta realmente alejada por múltiples razones", sakura le dijo "No tu no sabes lo que se siente ya que tus seres queridos siempre los he podido ver cerca de ti", Hinata sabia que las palabras que le decía sakura tenían dolor incorporado, por lo que le dijo "Tranquilízate sakura y para que sepas hace años un ser muy querido por mi partió cuando era niña y jamas volvió y ya no volverá, asi que puedo saber a la perfección tu sentimiento , asi que mi consejo para ti seria que dejaras ese sentimiento a un lado lo mas que pudieras para asi lograr disfrutar mas de la vida ya que estar en ese estado es horrible y no te ayudara a devolverlo, pero no te quiero molestar mas mejor me marcho, espero verte mejor muy pronto", hinata volteo hacia la dirección donde estaban sus amigos esperándola pero sakura la detuvo diciendo "¿puedo saber quien fue esa persona y por que no volverá? ", hinata sonrio de espaldas y le dijo "Claro, era el hijo de yondaime y murió como todos sabemos", sakura se sorprendió un poco y le dijo "pero eso fue ya aproximadamente ocho años y medio pero hinata le dijo "que pasaría si sasuke desapareciera ahora, tu crees que lo recordarías por bastante tiempo o dentro de un año ya lo hubieras olvidado", Sakura entendió el por que después de tanto tiempo no lograba olvidarlo pero la chica de cabello rosado le pregunto "hinata por que naruto, si todos sabemos que el no era especial ni talentoso como tu o tu hermano", la ojiperla le contesto "Si es cierto que el no era talentoso ni especial como ninja, pero lo conocí como persona y era alguien que te envuelve en su mirada y en la seguridad que emanaba, pero eso ya acabo", sakura le dijo "si me imagino que desde la relación que tuviste con kumara lo lograste olvidar", hinata dijo "se que puedo confiar en ti y que esto no llegara a otros oídos, pero la verdad es que cada dia que pasaba con kumara recordaba mas a naruto ya que son totalmente diferentes, por eso lo recordaba tanto", pero sakura reiterando en el tema le dijo "pero en estos meses he visto como kumara trata nuevamente de conquistarte, creo que el es un chico bueno deberías darle una oportunidad, pero bueno eso es tu decisión", hinata la miro y le dijo "Si el es bueno y he estado pensando en eso créeme pero bueno si llega a pasar algo, todo será a su tiempo, pero bueno quisiera saber si quisieras unirte a nosotros para tener una tarde divertida, ¿que dices?" , sakura agacho su rostro y pensando en todo lo que había dicho la chica hyuga, levanto su rostro y con un gesto de felicidad acepto y todos partieron hacia un gran dia lleno de juegos, risas y amistad.

Pasando lo meses sakura y hinata se habían convertido en grandes amigas por las cosas que pensaban, pasaban y por sus gustos.

Al llegar el sexto mes sakura esperaba ansiosa a su novio para ver el nivel que había adquirido y a su vez mostrarle lo que ella había logrado, asi que con su amiga hinata, si maestra y el hokage esperaban el regreso de sasuke y del sannin de las serpientes, pero después de esperar horas y horas se empezó a perder la esperanza de verlos ese dia pero minutos después veían como una serpiente del tamaño normal se acercaba con un papel, la serpiente se acerco al grupo que esperaba junto a la puerta de la aldea, y coloco el papel en los pies de sakura y aquella serpiente le dijo "Sasuke me pidió que te entregara esto, espero que entiendas" y desapareció con una pequeña explosión de humo.

En ese momento kushina llego y se coloco al lado del hokage y le pregunto si el joven ya había llegado o que si tenían noticias a lo que el hokage le dijo que mirara atentamente a sakura.

Sakura levanto aquel papel y lo empezó a leer y empezó a derramar lágrimas, por lo que solto la carta y salió del lugar corriendo hacia el interior de la aldea, hinata y la sannin salieron detrás de ella, pero el hokage se acercó a donde estaba aquel papel en el piso y lo recogió y empezó a leerlo y decía "Perdóname sakura, pero necesito más tiempo que aquellos seis meses que acaban de pasar, por tal razón no volveré a la aldea por el momento, espero que me perdones pero espero llegar a verte pronto aunque no te pueda asegurar nada, te quiere Sasuke".

Minato le mostro a su esposa la nota y decidieron partir en la búsqueda de sakura pero de una forma mucho mas calmada.

Luego de un par de horas de búsqueda entre todos la lograron encontrarla y la sannin empezó a hablar con su discípula para que se calmara, y a su vez el hokage intervino ya que el había leído y sabia de su contenido, decidió también hablar con ella para que respetara la decisión del uchiha, después de un par de minutos la lograron convencer, aunque ella seguía muy triste por tal decisión pero decidió aceptarla y seguir entrenando durante el tiempo que estuviese su novio por fuera y asi perfeccionar su modo de combate además de seguir saliendo con su nueva mejor amiga (Hinata).

Asi pasaron meses y meses hasta completar un total de 11 meses desde la partida del uchiha, y precisamente tanto hinata como kumara retomaron su relación por la insistencia que imponía su amiga sakura por que también quería verla feliz, pero aun con sus dudas hinata acepto al joven de la aldea de la lluvia, pero cabe decir que hinata se mantenía firme en su pensamiento de no estar preparada para darle un beso al chico así que nuevamente su relación se basaba en el acompañamiento mutuo.

Y asi paso todo hasta faltar una semana de cumplir otro año mas sin naruto y sin sasuke quien partió con su maestro a su entrenamiento.

Faltando esa semana se reunió todo el grupo de akatsuki frente a la torre del hokage para contarle que había llegado una carta de nagato que pedía la asistencia de todos los miembros del grupo a la aldea de la lluvia de manera urgente, el hokage un poco preocupado ya que una de las mayores fuerzas abandonaría la aldea no sabia si permitir tal cosa a lo que itachi dijo "señor yondaime no demoraremos no se preocupe a la aldea no le ocurrirá nada", y por lo escuchado el hokage permitio que partieran

Minato y su esposa en esa fecha entristecieron ya que dentro de una semana naruto cumpliría años, y el no estaba, pero bueno ellos no perdían esperanzas de volverlo a ver en ese periodo de tiempo.

…..

Bueno pilgrim no tengo fecha establecida para subir los capítulos, solo trato de que por semana sea de uno a dos capítulos, solo que esta semana ya que trabajo y tuve muchas cosas que hacer la realización del capitulo se atraso, espero me disculpes, y ojala esperes el próximo capitulo, de paso agradezco a las personas que son fieles y siguen leyendo la historia, muchas gracias.


	8. La Batalla

Esa semana compuesta por 7 días pasaba lentamente pero a su vez tranquilamente en la aldea de la hoja. El hokage y su esposa un poco tristes por otro cumpleaños de su hijo sin su presencia, hinata trataba de ser feliz con kumara, sakura junto a su amiga no perdía la ilusión de reencontrase con su novio, la vida de todos durante 5 días de los 7 que conformaban esa semana pasaba normalmente sin ningún cambio sustancial, pero el en sexto día algo ocurrió.

Algunos ninjas ANBU que recorrían varios kilómetros de la parte externa de la aldea, se presentaron ante yondaime en el lugar desde donde el hokage dirige la aldea, y la líder del grupo le dijo a Minato "Señor tenemos problemas", minato un poco preocupado por el tono en el que lo había dicho le pregunto sobre qué era lo que sucedía a lo que la chica que dirigía a los ANBU le dijo "Estuvimos recorriendo grandes kilómetros para verificar que la aldea estuviera segura, pero en nuestra ronda de guardia vimos a un grupo de tamaño sin igual que precisamente se dirige hacia acá, yondaime", el hokage sorprendido por lo que podía llegar a ser una guerra que se desarrollaría dentro de las inmediaciones de su aldea, le dijo "Pero con lo que me estás diciendo me quieres expresar que es un ataque inminente o que pueden a llegar a ser una amenaza", la líder del grupo le contesto "Señor, por lo que vimos están listo para un ataque pero no podría asegurarle que será contra nosotros pero recomendaríamos que se tomaran grandes precauciones para evitar sorpresas con este grupo, donde jamás habían visto algo parecido", el hokage le pregunto "¿A qué te refieres con que nunca habías visto un grupo como ese?", la chica le contesto "Si señor primero el número de reclutas que tiene bajo su mando aquel líder de pelo rubio es increíble, y segundo los trajes que visten son bastantes inusuales traen mascaras a prueba de humo y los rajes de los reclutas son de color verde como los que vestimos los ninjas de la aldea desde que nos graduamos de jounin, pero los trajes de los líderes son de color negro como lo son los trajes que vestimos aquellos miembros de rango ANBU de la aldea", Minato le dijo "Ya veo, eso ya lo había escuchado y si es inminente un ataque contra la aldea por lo que me pondré a organizar una ofensiva, pero tenemos algunos problemas", la chica preguntándole le dijo "¿Disculpe señor que clase de problemas?, ya que si podemos, ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario", el hokage sonrió y agradeció por lo dicho y les dijo "Primero una de nuestras fuerzas más poderosas en estos momentos están en la aldea de la lluvia por un llamado de Nagato por lo que no podemos contar con ellos para la defensa, segundo la descripción que me das corresponde a un grupo bandido para el cual enviamos ninjas en una misión de reconocimiento, pero estos ninjas que se dirigen hacia acá los vencieron en segundos por que poseían un gran poder, tercero necesito que me digas el tiempo que tenemos para preparar la ofensiva y cuarto también necesito saber el número aproximado de ninjas reclutas y el número de líderes que llegaron a divisar".

La chica viendo las inquietudes del líder de la aldea procedió a contestar, "Señor el tiempo que tendríamos para prepararnos seria aproximadamente un día, ósea que la presencia enemiga estaría arribando a el medio día de mañana, segundo el número de reclutas se podría decir que son 500 y los lideres que iban a la cabeza eran 12, con respecto a akatsuki podríamos decir que tendríamos graves problemas ya que si tienen el poder que usted nos menciona podrían presentar un batalla de gran nivel por lo que llegaríamos a perder un numero de vidas muy valioso", el hokage les dijo "Si eso lo sé muy bien por lo que estoy tratando de pensar como mitigar tal impacto para reducirlo a cero, aunque estoy seguro que vamos a tener heridos, debemos planificar una estrategia que nos permita reducir las muertes a cero, por eso necesitó un favor de ustedes", los ninjas ANBU dijeron " Por supuesto señor lo que necesite", Minato miro a la chica y le dijo "Necesito que busques y me traigas a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi, lo más rápido que puedas", la chica líder del grupo asintió y salió inmediatamente del despacho del hokage, luego el hokage miro a el resto de los ninjas ANBU y les dijo "Ahora necesito que ustedes 8 se dividan la aldea en partes equitativas y me reúnan a todos los ninjas de la aldea frente la a esta torre para discutir con ellos la posible batalla que vamos a tener", estos ninjas también asintieron con sus cabezas y también salieron, se dividieron la aldea y fueron en búsqueda de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja".

Después de treinta minutos de espera del hokage, la chica líder del grupo de ninjas llego con los dos sannin, kakashi y también de sorpresa con la esposa de yondaime, a el despacho del hokage donde él se preparaba para explicarles todo.

Los ocho ninjas a los que el hokage les encargo reunir los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja cumplieron su labor y los reunieron en frente de la torre del hokage, pero lo s ninjas reunidos no sabían por el momento nada de lo que sucedía aunque podían apreciar que los integrates ANBU estaban algo desesperados por los movimientos que hacían y por las actitudes que tomaban.

El hokage con los sannin, kakashi, la chica líder y kushina, durante una hora estuvieron planeando y discutiendo sobre la mejor forma de tratar de mitigar el impacto de la batalla tanto para los aldeanos como para los ninjas, y luego decidieron salir para darles a conocer a los jounin de la aldea a conocer los hechos y lo que habían pensado.

Algunos de los jounin y genin estaban ya desesperados por el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar por el llamado del hokage, pero yondaime salió y se colocó en frente del grupo y les dijo "Agradezco y pido disculpas por el tiempo que esperaron, pero nosotros los que ustedes tienen al frente debíamos preparar algunas cosas que ya les comentaremos sobre un suceso que va a ocurrir el día de mañana aproximadamente en horas del medio día", chouji un poco descontento por el tiempo que paso de pie le dijo a los compañeros que tenía alrededor como lo eran Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, entre otros "Mínimo el hokage quiere festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo muerto como lo hace cada año y quiere que participemos", Neji lo miro de forma seria y dijo "Es mejor que respetes, se trata del hokage además no creo que sea eso", Hinata asintió e intervino diciendo "El rostro de yondaime, y los ninjas que están junto a él reflejan preocupación por lo que estoy segura que el tema por el que nos reunieron es algo muy grave".

El hokage alzo la voz dijo "Quiero que sepan que un grupo al que en meses pasados estuvimos vigilando en una misión encargada por el hokage de la aldea de la lluvia, se dirige hacia acá, por lo que tenemos que prepararnos para hacer frente ante la posibilidad de batalla que se pueda presentar", todos escuchaban concentradamente las palabras de su líder, el hokage continuo con su charla con el gran grupo de ninjas de su aldea diciendo, "El grupo enemigo duplica nuestras fuerzas ya que tienen un aproximado de 500 ninjas, mientras que nosotros hemos entrenado un poco más de 250 ninjas los cuales están presentes aca, por lo que hemos estado durante toda esa hora que esperaron, planeando la forma de enfrentar a tal cantidad de ninjas evitando sufrir gran cantidad de bajas, por lo que hemos decido…..", en ese momento Neji levanto su mano y el hokage detuvo su charla y le dio permiso a el hyuga para que expresara su inquietud "Señor disculpe la interrupción pero quiero saber si dentro de ese numeroso grupo viene aquel joven rubio con el que nos enfrentamos en la misión de reconocimiento", el hokage lo miro fijamente y le respondió "Si, efectivamente el hombre al que te refieres viene en cabeza del grupo, pero no solo eso al parecer él no es el único líder dentro del grupo si no que hay presencia de 11 más que al parecer podrían llegar a tener el mismo gran poder de este individuo", esto dejo bastante pensativo al el joven hyuga que no dejaba de preguntarse internamente como harían para enfrentarse a 11 ninjas de igual poder a aquel que no fueron capaces de tocar en su enfrentamiento.

El hokage prosiguió y le explico que los ninjas que estaban presentes se dividirían en cuatro grupos que acompañarían a los sannin, a kakashi y a la chica líder de los ANBU, los cuales cubrirían las cuatro entradas que tenía la aldea, mientras que el junto con su esposa y un grupo pequeño de jounin que lo acompañarían, estarían protegiendo el interior de la aldea.

A si que les dio permiso a los del grupo que el escogió para que fueran líderes de esta misión para que escogieran a sus respectivos integrantes de grupo.

Durante varios minutos las cuatro personas que escogió el hokage para llevar a cabo la ofensiva escogían los integrantes de sus grupos, pero al final del proceso de selección quedaron sin grupo hinata, neji, kumara y sakura, a los cuales el hokage les dijo "Ustedes cuatro fueron escogidos por mi desde el inicio para que acompañaran por tal motivo ninguno de los sannin, kakashi o la líder ANBU los escogió".

Ante esto los cuatro jounin se sintieron privilegiados por ser escogidos por el mismo hokage por lo que ellos se dirigieron hacia su nuevo líder.

El hokage finalizando la charla por ese día les dijo "Vamos a triunfar pero necesito que cada uno confié de su nuevo camarada y recuerden que la fuerza está en el trabajo en equipo, los espero mañana muy temprano en sus respectivos puestos con su líder para prevenir un ataque sorpresa, disfruten de esta noche ya que mañana será algo mas complicado.", con esto el hokage se despidió y salió con su esposa y con el grupo que había escogido.

Metros mas adelante cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente Neji le pregunto al hokage "Señor, se que todos en este grupo nos sentimos alagados por que usted nos escogiera para estar en su equipo, pero quisiera saber ¿por que nos escogió a nosotros y no a otros jounin o incluso a miembros ANBU que suelen tener mucha mas habilidad que nosotros?", Kumara intervino y dijo "La respuesta a esa pregunta es simple, se debe a que nosotros unos simples jounin somos mejores que el resto de ninjas mediocres de esta aldea", el hokage se detuvo en seco y con una voz cortante dijo "Kumara el único mediocre acá eres tu, ya que te atreves a pensar de que por que en aquella misión de reconocimiento tuviste la suerte de salir con vida tienes el derecho a dudar del talento de los demás ninjas, pero estas equivocado no los elegí por sus talentos o habilidades, solo los elegí porque desde que eran unos pequeños genin me demostraron que tenían algo que suele ser escaso en los ninjas y es la dedición de seguir adelante a pesar de las circunstancias adversas", sakura intervino en la conversación y le dijo "Gracias Yondaime hokage, pero estoy segura que usted sabe que el ejercito de ninjas que vienen hacia acá es solo una simple forma de llamar la atención para que los ninjas de alto nivel abandonen la aldea y vallan a la lucha contra estos ninjas y así aquel hombre contra el que nos enfrentamos en la misión de reconocimiento y su grupo pueda tener acceso a la aldea, a pesar de que no tengo la idea del por que nos ataca.", Mintao volteo a mirar a su grupo y con una leve sonrisa les dijo "Si lo se, por que es la manera mas fácil para hacer que una toda una aldea abandone sus terrenos para evitar tanto daños materiales como sociales, por ese motivo nosotros junto a otros dos ninjas que el día mañana nos acompañaran, nos enfrentaremos con la alta elite de este grupo enemigo….. Espero de después de que les digiera esto sigan con el mismo nivel y animo que los ha llevado hasta este punto, pero ya es tarde y necesito que cada uno de ustedes este en su mejor forma el día de mañana, recuerden que los espero muy temprano enfrente de la academia ninja", Ninguno de los jounin que escogió dudo y simultáneamente le dijeron "Por supuesto hokage".

Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo exceptuando a hinata dieron un gran salto para colocarse sobre una de las casas de la aldea, pero Hinata le dijo al hokage "Señor no se preocupe no lo defraudaremos como lo hicimos en aquella misión".

Kushina se acerco a la chica ojiperla y la abrazo y en ese momento con un pequeño susurro al oído le dijo "No lo entiendes no debes probarle nada a nadie ni siquiera a Minato, solo debes probarte a ti misma que eres capas de afrontar cualquier situación".

Hinata quedo congelada por la acción de Kushina, hasta que la madre de naruto le dijo "Mejor ve ya, es tarde y Minato puede llegar a enojarse", Hinata entro en razón, asintió ante las palabras de la esposa del hokage y partió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos y a su vez partió hacia su hogar con la esperanza de que al próximo día lograran derrotar a aquel ninja que con un solo movimiento los había derrotado.

El hokage y su esposa hicieron lo mismo y partieron hacia su hogar para descansar para el próximo día.

Al siguiente día después de una noche de desesperación donde prácticamente nadie había logrado conciliar el sueño de solo en pensar la gran calamidad que seria el otro día, cada ninja se alisto y muy temprano en la mañana asistió al lugar que se le asigno ya fuera con Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi o Yūgao Uzuki, líder de los ANBU.

Luego de que cada ninja se reuniera con su respectivo líder, el hokage se llevo a su equipo hacia el centro de la aldea que era donde se encontraba la academia ninja, donde le mostraría a su grupo de apoyo los otros ninjas que también se unirían a la causa de cuidado interno de la aldea.

Después de unos minutos de trayecto de Minato junto a kushina, Hinata, Sakura, Neji y Kumara, llegaron al lugar lograron distinguir como dos sombras estaban de pie unos metros mas adelante por lo que todos se aventuraron a conocerlos. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente vieron que los nuevos ninjas del equipo eran nada mas y nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha padre de sasuke e Itachi y Hiashi Hyuga padre de Hinata.

Esto sorprendió tanto a hinata como a sakura, lo que hizo que hinata le preguntara a su padre "Padre por que vas a intervenir en esta batalla si tu no sueles participar en este tipo de situaciones", sakura también le dijo a Fugaku "Señor lo mismo quería preguntarle a usted", Hiashi tomo la palabra y dijo "Es cierto que nosotros dos no solemos participar en guerras y batallas, pero los tres clanes mas poderosos como lo es el hyuga, uchiha y uzumaki, tienen el deber de unirse y proteger la aldea ante amenazas de alta envergadura que puedan llegar a destruirla y afectar el futuro de la misma por tal motivo vamos a estar en el equipo de yondaime para tratar de frenar las amenazas que se adentren en nuestra aldea".

Fugaku en ese momento sonrió y dijo "a pesar de que jamás nos unimos para batallas siempre hemos sido camaradas y es necesario unirnos ya que gran parte de nuestros ninjas más talentosos están fuera de la aldea."

Todo el resto del equipo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de los tres lideres de estos clanes, pero de un momento a otro el hokage cambio de tema y dijo "bueno Hiashi tu iras a la parte sur de la aldea y tu Fugaku iras a la norte, mientras nosotros estaremos acá en el centro de la aldea".

Los dos lideres asintieron e iban a partir hacia su respectivo lugar pero el hokage dijo "Recuerden estaré conectado con ustedes utilizando la anergia de la naturaleza para así monitorear si tienen un enfrentamiento con algún enemigo, y así podremos prepararnos", Hiashi sonrió y dijo "Minato siempre tan estratega como siempre, eso me agrada", Yondaime hokage mando su mano derecha a su cabello y con una sonrisa le dijo "Si ya sabes mi modo de combate además, por algo soy el hokage".

Fugaku intervino diciendo "Bueno dejemos tanta charla, los muchachos ya deben estar aburridos de esto, mejor vámonos Hiashi", el padre de hinata asintió y ambos partieron para sus respectivas posiciones.

Todo esto ocurrió y el reloj que estaba en la torre del hokage marcaba las 7 de la mañana, todos los ninjas que preparaban la táctica defensiva, esperaban con impaciencia lo que podría llegar a ocurrir hasta que a las 11 y 15 de la mañana cada líder de los grupos que protegían las entradas a la aldea sentían como los chakras de ninjas ajenos a la aldea se acercaban cada vez mas y mas.

Después de unos 3 minutos grandes grupos de ninjas enemigos se posicionaron en frente de los grupos de defensa de la aldea de la hoja, pero el grupo enemigo veía como ninguno de los ninjas de la aldea que atacaban, se afanaba en atacarlos, lo que evitaba que se rompiera el bloque de defensa que formaban, reduciendo altamente la probabilidad de que ellos pudieran acabar con el stand defensivo que habían montado los ninjas de konoha.

Al final de unos segundo los ninjas del grupo enemigo con desesperación decidieron atacar a los grupos de defensa de kohona pero después de unos minutos los ninjas enemigos veían como poco a poco acababan con ellos, por lo que decidieron atacar con grupos mucho mas numerosos para así lograr debilitar la férrea defensa que había montado la aldea y que hasta ese momento había funcionado.

Pero después de esta estrategia del grupo enemigo una verdadera batalla fuera de la aldea comenzaba.

Minato mientras tanto en la cima de uno de los edificios con sus ojos cerrados hacia seguimiento a sus dos compañeros lideres de clan que estaban ayudándolo en esta importante batalla.

Alrededor de las 11 y 30 de la mañana los ninjas que pertenecían al grupo de defensa externo de la aldea estaban muy cansados por la cantidad de ataques que tenían que aguantar, pero en ese momento el hokage también sintió como la anergia de Fugaku y Hiashi se debilitaban exponencialmente.

Esto hizo que el hokage se preocupara ya que significaba que algo o alguien los había atacado a tal punto de dejarlos muy gravemente heridos, por lo que el hokage bajo rápidamente de su lugar en ese edificio para decirle a sus colegas de grupo que en este caso eran los jounins y su esposa, que se prepararan que habían fuerzas enemigas que habían logrado pasar por encima de sus colegas y que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos.

Todo el grupo del hokage se alerto y se prepararon para recibir al enemigo en el sitio que ellos habían escogido para esperar. Después de unos minutos de gran incertidumbre a lo lejos se veía como 12 ninjas con trajes negros y mascaras de humo se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba el hokage.

Cuando finalmente aquel grupo se acerco lo suficiente, el hokage pudo apreciar que dos de estos ninjas llevaban en hombros a sus dos camaradas, pero aquel líder rubio del grupo enemigo le dijo "Es un honor conocer al hokage de la aldea de la hoja, me han dicho que eres muy fuerte", minato le dijo "tu quien eres y por que atacan nuestra aldea", todos apreciaron como el hombre rubio atreves de su careta sonreía y respondía "Mi nombre es Ziio, soy líder de este grupo y venimos acá para que nos entregues al jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas, el cual es indispensable para nuestros planes".

Minato lo miro con rabia por lo que decía y por lo que le había ocurrido a sus amigos y dijo "Jamás vamos a entregar a la persona que contiene el kyubi, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es reunir a tu grupo e irte de la aldea antes de que tengamos que utilizar la fuerza.

Ziio empezó a reír sin parar, hasta que le dio la orden a dos de los integrantes de su equipo que prosiguieran a inmovilizar y sacar de batalla al hokage.

Los dos ninjas que recibieron la orden eran aquellos que tenían en sus hombros tanto a Hiashi y a Fugaku, así que estos dos ninjas se colocaron en frente de todo su grupo para comenzar la batalla contra el hokage y su equipo, pero el hokage no dejaba de pensar en como era posible que hubieran llegado a vencer a dos ninjas como los lideres del clan hyuga y uchiha sin que los atacantes enemigos hubieran llegado a sufrir daños.

Pero de un momento a otro estos dos ninjas enemigos lanzaron los cuerpos de los dos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja hacia el hokage lo que hizo que el hokage se descuidara y por eso uno de los ninjas coloco su mano sobre el suelo y dijo "elemento madera: cepo de madera", con lo que logro aprisionar de sus pies y manos tanto el rápido hokage de la aldea como a su esposa kushina, impidiendo que estos se movieran.

El otro ninja enemigo arrojo unos dardos tranquilizantes tanto al hokage como a kushina, pero Neji utilizando su byakugan utilizo su técnica Hakke Kuushou con el cual con su palma arrojo una fuerte ráfaga de chakra hacia los dardos destruyéndolos por la presión que esta ráfaga generaba.

Este acto por parte de el hyuga hizo que Ziio se enojara y desenfundara su catana y la apuntara hacia neji lo que hizo que un gran relámpago se dirigiera hacia el y lo impactara y lastimara en gran magnitud.

El hokage trataba de romper sus ataduras para evitar que siguieran hiriendo a su equipo pero no podía ya que sus ataduras tenían un composición de madera única que la hacia que fuera muy complicado romperla, mientras tanto hinata quedo paralizada al ver como tanto su padre como su primo ya habían sido derrotados, lo que hizo que ella perdiera las esperanzas de lograr obtener la victoria, por lo que cayo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su primo lastimado.

Kumara entro en la batalla y utilizo el Fūton: Jūha Shō que generaba olas de viento que terminaban cortando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, logrando así despojar de sus mascaras a todos los integrantes del equipo enemigo, aunque también logro lastimar deforma relativamente leve al ninja que había generado las ataduras del hokage y su esposa.

Uno de los ninjas del grupo enemigo salió de la formación que ellos tenían para situarse al frente se du grupo. Cuando quedo en frente del grupo miro a kumara y le dijo "Tu niño eres hábil, pero eres débil y eso decide en batalla si vives o mueres, te voy a mostrar lo que es el verdadero manejo del viento", el ninja enemigo utilizo la técnica llamada Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto, la cual es una tormenta de viento que ataca a la persona que desee su creador, el Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto impacto directamente a kumara haciendo que este se elevara al cielo mientras la tormenta que lo golpeaba a su vez también cortaba sus manos descubiertas y su traje.

Kumara después de unos segundos de tratar de resistir el ataque, cayo e impacto fuertemente contra el concreto dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe recibido, Hinata estaba totalmente asustada en ese momento ya que tanto su padre, primo y novio habían caído con gran facilidad ante los ataques enemigos, lo que hizo que un miedo dominara su cuerpo ya que sabia que no podría vencerlos.

Sakura también estaba aterrorizada pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo así fuera algo mínimo para hacer perder tiempo al grupo enemigo, mientras alguno de los sannin cuando acabara con la oposición pudiera llegar a el centro de la aldea para auxiliarlos, por lo que le dijo a hinata "Se que tienes miedo al igual que yo pero debemos defender al hokage y a su esposa, y a todos aquellos que están heridos en el suelo, necesito que te levantes y me apoyes", Hinata empezó a derramar lagrimas y le respondió a sakura "Para que nos enfrentamos contra ellos si no tenemos el poder adecuado para poder combatirlos, y se que lo sabes perfectamente".

Sakura se situó al frente del hokage para protegerlo con su fuerza y le dijo a hinata "Si, se que a pesar de tanto entrenamiento somos débiles, pero prefiero morir sabiendo que intente hacer algo por las personas que estimo, o dime hinata tu no piensas igual que yo".

Minato en la forma en la que estaba le dijo "El poder no lo es todo hinata, recuerdo que alguna vez Jiraiya me dijo, que conocer gran cantidad de jutsus o tener una fuerza increíble no hacia al ninja, el ninja se hacía por la fuerza interna de prevalecer sin importar las circunstancias", Hinata escuchaba atentamente las palabras de una de las personas que mas respetaba en la aldea, por lo que decidió levantarse y sacar una kunai de sus ropajes, la tomo con las dos manos y se ubico al lado de su amiga sakura, para defender a sus seres queridos sin importarle nada.

Ziio salió nuevamente al frente de su grupo y les dijo a las dos muchachas "Veo que por fin se decidieron a luchar contra nosotros, pero yo me encargare de ustedes", Ziio desenvaino su catana y les dijo "es hora de que conozcan la Danza del Gran Corte".

Ziio se empezó a dirigir muy rápido hacia la chica oji perla y hacia sakura, pero dentro de su trayecto hizo una finta con su cuerpo haciendo pensar a las dos muchachas que tomaría por una ruta para impactarlas lo que hizo que dirigieran su guardia hacia otro lado.

Minato las miro y les grito "Re dirijan su defensa al frente nuevamente", pero esto ya era tarde Ziio estaba ya muy cerca de ellas y finalmente las impacto con su katana generando un corte en el abdomen de cada una lo que hizo que ambas cayeran a los pies del hokage.

El hokage se enojo por lo que le había ocurrido a todos los de su grupo por lo que se enojo y expulsando gran parte de su chakra rompió las solidas y fuertes ataduras de sus manos pero en ese momento uno de los ninjas del grupo lanzo nuevamente otro dardo contra yondaime, el cual si impacto en su blanco, haciendo que gran parte del cuerpo de Minato quedara inhabilitado para el combate.

Kushina con un gran dolor en cada extremidad por la presión que generaban sus ataduras, dijo en voz baja "A pesar de que muramos, Te amo Minato", pero Hinata y Sakura se volvieron a levantar y sakura le dijo a Ziio "Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso para lograr derrotarnos".

Ziio comenzó a reírse y les dijo "Es cierto que debo hacer algo mejor para acabar con ustedes, mi Danza de corte no la utilice para asesinarlas, la utilice para sacarlas de combate pero al parecer eso no funciono, así que estoy cansado de tanta interrupción así que vamos a ver si son capaces de resistir esto", Ziio saco un pergamino de su ropa, corto uno de sus dedos con su catana y este dedo lo paso por el pergamino y dijo Ninpō, Ni no Dan (Arte ninja con el cual se lanzan una cantidad importante de kunais contra algún o algunos adversarios con el objetivo de acabar con ellos rápidamente.).

Cientos de kunais aparecieron frente a Ziio, quien la dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces contra las dos ninjas de la aldea hoja.

En ese momento el hokage sin poder mover la mayoría de las parte de su cuerpo pensaba "Sasuke y Naruto, falle, solo intentaba protegerlas, pero todo se me salió de las manos y ahora están a punto de morir personas importantes para ustedes, solo quiero que me perdonen".

Pero en ese momento cuando las kunais estaban muy cerca de impactarlas una barrera eléctrica apareció al frente de ellas, haciendo que todas las kunais impactaran contra el campo y salieran disparadas hacia otros lados.

Ziio se sorprendió por lo que estaba presenciando ante sus ojos, pero de la nada Sasuke apareció frente a las dos chicas, el joven tenía un aspecto que demostraba fuerza, tenía su típico traje de kimono, solo que se notaba que no era el mismo ninja de hace un año.

Sasuke miro de reojo a las dos chicas y le dijo a Sakura "Como se encuentra tu herida", Minato, Hinata y Sakura estaban impactados de volver a ver a sasuke, uno de los ninjas más prometedores de konoha, Sakura cayó de rodillas y con la mirada fija en su novio dijo "Sasuke….", Sasuke le dijo a su novia "Respóndeme Sakura como te encuentras, ¿puedes moverte?", Sakura entro en razón y le dijo "Me es difícil moverme ya que el impacto que hizo Ziio tanto en mi como en hinata, a pesar de que no fue letal afecto parte de algunos músculos", sasuke dijo "Ya veo", en ese momento volteo y quedo mirando fijamente a sakura, la chica de cabello rosa conocía muy bien a su novio y veía como los ojos de su novio mostraban varias clases de emociones entre las que se encontraba rabia y frialdad, pero también veía que el amor que el le expreso en un pasado todavía estaba hay y este hacía que se preocupara por ella, por lo que sakura le dijo a Sasuke "Por favor cálmate, conozco esa mirada", Sasuke se empezó a acercar hacia sakura hasta quedar al frente de ella, el se agacho para quedar a su misma altura y le dijo "Estoy tan orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has vuelto, has aprendido una de las virtudes de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, como lo es la perseverancia, y no te preocupes yo me encargare de que ellos paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, a ti, al hokage y a todos mis camaradas", Sasuke se volvió a levantar y dirigió la mirada al hokage, y veía como él no podía moverse y le dijo "yondaime hokage, gracias por lo que intento hacer por Sakura, sé que no todo salió como usted lo planeo, pero lo que realmente vale es el motivo por lo que decidió permitir que ella, y hinata estuvieran en su equipo de defensa, pero no se preocupe ahora es mi turno de acabar con esto", y Sasuke giro nuevamente para quedar de frente contra el grupo enemigo.

El hokage con gran esfuerzo le dijo "Lo intente aunque no pude Sasuke", luego de unos segundo de silencio el hokage le dijo a sasuke "con respecto a tus enemigos debes tener cuidado, no los tomes a la ligera tienen gran técnica y poder, así que ten cuidado", Sasuke los miraba y pensaba "El hokage tiene razón, por lo que le hicieron a todos deben ser ninjas con un gran poder, en especial aquel hombre de cabello rubio, debo pensar cómo acabar con todos de manera individual, ya que si avanzo y me enfrento contra todos en un solo momento perderé esta batalla".

Pero cuando el día alcanzo finalmente el medio día y el sol se encontraba en lo más alto, una sombra cubrió totalmente el centro de la aldea, por lo que todos decidieron buscar quien estaba generando esta sombra, hasta que al final sasuke sintió un gran chakra que estaba estático a un par de metros y que estaba situado de su lado derecho, por lo que volteo su rostro para buscar a la persona que lo emanaba hasta que en lo alto de una torre había una persona de pie, la cual no se podía distinguir por el reflejo que destellaba del sol.

Esta persona dio un gran salto hasta que quedo encima del muro que quedaba justo al lado de la calle donde estaban teniendo la batalla, hay Sasuke y todos lograron ver que se trataba de un miembro de Akatsuki, este hombre tenía la sotana que lo identificaba como miembro de ese grupo, además tenía una capucha que cubría su cabeza y una máscara de perro que cubria su rostro y que solían utilizar los ninjas ANBU.

En el otro lado de la aldea Jiraiya sintió ese chakra y dijo "Este chakra lo conozco hace años no lo sentía, menos mal llegaste….", y Minato en el centro de la aldea dijo "Pain…".

Pain miro y le dijo al hokage "No pensaba que te vería en ese estado Yondaime Hokage", el hokage le dijo "Si yo tampoco pensé que ellos fueran capaces de hacerme esto, pero mira lo lograron", Pain le dijo "Si es cierto, al parecer estos ninjas crean más problemas de lo que pareciera, pero bueno es hora de liberarte a ti y a kushina de esas ataduras", de un momento a otro las ataduras se destrozaron totalmente, esto hizo que el ninja enemigo quedara sorprendido ya que aquellas ataduras tenían una masa densa que solía ser muy difícil de quebrantar, y al ver como el líder de akatsuki las rompía sin esfuerzo alguno lo hacía quedar inmóvil.

Cuando se quebraron los lingotes de madera que restringían el movimiento del hokage y de su esposa, el hokage cayó al suelo por la falta de movilidad que tenía en su cuerpo, Kushina cayó de rodillas y le dijo a pain "Gracias por venir, pensé que sería nuestro último momento vivos", pero Kushina con el dolor de su cuerpo se levanto y se dirigió los más rápido posible hacia donde estaba su esposo para protegerlo, por lo indefenso que estaba.

Pain al ver este gesto le dijo a Kushina "A pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo ustedes dos siguen amándose igual", la mujer del hokage con una sonrisa le respondió "Si, él y mi hijo lo son todo para mi, son los dos hombres que he amado y amare sin importar lo que pase", Pain con tono pensativo le dijo "Ya veo", y quedo un momento en silencio y giro su rostro a sasuke y dijo "Tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi", sasuke miraba a Pain pero pronunciaba ninguna palabra ya que para el tener al líder de akatsuki al frente era un gran honor.

Pain con un tono gracioso dijo "Itachi creo que tu hermano te ha superado, lo veo en sus ojos los cuales muestran un sinfín de sentimientos como los tuyos, no lo crees", de un momento a otro Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori y Hidan, aparecieron en varios puntos que rodeaban el lugar donde se estaban enfrentando el equipo del hokage contra el equipo de Ziio. Itachi se acerco a su hermano y coloco su mano derecha sobre el cabello de su hermano y le dijo "Mirame", sasuke lo miro sorprendido pero fijamente por unos segundos, pero Itachi le dijo a Pain "No todavía no está preparado, todavía falta", pain rio y le dijo "Si tu lo dices Itachi, pero dejemos de platicar quiero que se dividan en equipos de 2 y respalden las fuerzas de defensa de la aldea, estoy sintiendo el chakra de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja y se esta agotando muy rápido, por lo que necesito que los apoyen antes de que acaben con la vida de alguno de ellos", todos los miembros lo escuchaban atentamente y asintieron.

Pero Pain continuo diciendo "Konan y Deidara, quiero que presten apoyo al sector de Orochimaru y Yūgao, es el sector con menos presencia defensiva", Konan y deidara afirmaron con la cabeza con respecto a la petición de Pain, pero Minato interrumpió y le dijo a Sasuke "¿Es verdad que orochimaru está en ese sector?", Sasuke miro al hokage y respondió "Si cuando veníamos pasamos cerca de ese bando y orochimaru sintió lo mismo que sintió Pain, por lo que fue a apoyar a la chica ANBU, mientras yo me dirigía hacia acá para ayudar", Pain escucho la respuesta de sasuke y continuo "Itachi y Kisame diríjanse hacia donde esta Kakashi, Zetsu y Kakuzu vallan donde esta Tsunade y Sasori y Hidan vallan donde Jiraiya", todos los miembros asintieron y se prepararon para partir hacia los respectivos sitios pero Konan le dijo a Pain "y tú qué piensas hacer, tienes planeado enfrentarte tu solo contra esos 12 ninjas", Pain giro a su rostro hacia ella, que estaba junto a kushina y el hokage y le dijo "No te preocupes por mi", Pain se levanto y dio un salto para quedar justamente al lado de sasuke y continuo respondiéndole a Konan "Mi compañero en esta batalla va a ser Sasuke, el tiene un gran poder y veo que tiene talento así que esto será más sencillo aun", Konan le dijo "Esta bien, pero ten cuidado", Pain miro al cielo y les dijo a sus camaradas "váyanse ya", por lo que todos partieron a sus diferentes destinos.

Pain apunto su rostro hacia los enemigos y le dijo Sasuke "Nos repartiremos equitativamente los rivales tú te encargaras de 6 y yo 6, pero Ziio es mío, así que con el no te enfrentes", Sasuke agacho su rostro y pronuncio "Pero….", Pain lo interrumpió para decirle "Se que quieres saldar cuentas por lo que le hizo a tu padre y a sakura, pero tu pelea en si no es contra él, además yo me encargare de que pague por lo que le hizo hoy a tus seres queridos", sasuke veía como las palabras que pain expresaba eran contundentes por lo que le dijo "Esta bien", Pain le dijo "Estas listo", y sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que sí.

Ziio al ver que ahora sus oponentes eran el líder de akatsuki y uno de los talentos de la aldea como lo era Sasuke, con una sonrisa en su rostro pronuncio "Vaya por fin adversarios interesantes, pensé que esta aldea solo estaba habitada de ninjas mediocres", Pain ni Sasuke dijeron nada, solo lo observaban, Sasuke desenvaino su catana y comenzó a dirigirse hacia sus oponentes, mientras Pain pensaba "Es igual a su hermano cuando se enoja".

3 de los ninjas adversarios también comenzaron a correr hacia Sasuke para luchar contra él, sasuke dio un gran salto al igual que los contrarios y cuando ellos se acercaron lo suficiente Sasuke utilizo su Kirin (Técnica que le permite usar a su beneficio la energía eléctrica de las nubes, para así condensarla y luego usarla contra el enemigo), con el cual sasuke empezó a desplegar grandes rayos eléctricos contra sus tres atacantes, los cuales los impactaron y lastimaron gravemente haciendo que cayeran nuevamente en el concreto dejándolos fuera de combate.

Sasuke después de su salto cayó al suelo y miro a Pain, Pain lo observaba y le dijo "eres muy especial, pero tu hermano tiene razón aun te falta algo muy importante para poder entrar a akatsuki", Sasuke le dijo mirándolo fijamente "Eso Itachi me lo repite siempre, pero no he podido saber que es lo que me falta para poder formar parte de akatsuki", pero Pain desapareció ante los ojos de Sasuke, por lo que sasuke se sorprendió, Pain le dijo "Concéntrate, pronto por el camino que vas encontraras la respuesta", Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo enemigo y vio como Pain estaba detrás de 4 ninjas que estaban a la cabeza del grupo enemigo y pensó "Es increíblemente rápido, no había visto alguien que se moviera tan velozmente", Pain levanto su mano derecha y con una voz leve dijo "Fūton: Fūtopa" (fuerte corriente de viento que impacta y expulsa al rival con gran fuerza), con lo que los cuatro ninjas salieron disparados contra los muros que estaban alrededor haciendo que estos tuvieran un gran impacto haciendo que perdieran la conciencia.

Todos veían lo que acababa de hacer Pain y quedaron sorprendidos ya que había logrado derrotar cuatro ninjas con tan solo una técnica que salió solo de su mano derecha.

Pain le dijo a Sasuke "quedan 5", pero Pain en un rápido movimiento giro su cuerpo rápidamente para quedar frente a frente contra otro ninja enemigo que tenia a sus espaldas y lanzo un golpe con su pierna derecha contra aquel enemigo, el ninja del grupo de Ziio cubrió rápidamente su pecho con sus dos brazos para detener el impacto, pero finalmente Pain asentó el golpe en medio de los brazos cruzados de aquel ninja pero por la fuerza con la que iba el golpe este también salió disparado del lugar hacia el muro de contención, pero este muro no logro aguantar el impacto y se rompió fácilmente y el ninja siguió su camino y termino impactando contra uno de los muros de la academia, por lo que Pain dijo "Que mala suerte ese muro no debió haberse destruido".

Sasuke veía lo que había hecho Pain y pensó "Hasta su Taijutsu es impresionante, ya entiendo porque lo respetan tanto y sobre todo porque es el líder".

Pain le dijo a Sasuke "Tú turno de que acabes con esos tres ninjas", Pain apuntaba con su rostro cubierto a los tres ninjas faltantes donde no se encontraba Ziio.

Estos tres ninjas salieron directo hacia Sasuke, para tratar de envestirlo, pero uno de ellos también tenía habilidades con el trueno por lo que lanzo con su mano derecha un gran relámpago contra Sasuke, pero este relámpago cuando impacto al chico Uchiha empezó a circular por el cuerpo de Sasuke por el gran dominio que tenía el Uchiha sobre este elemento, pero otro de los ninjas le dijo a Sasuke "Bajaste tu guardia" y disparo un dardo con un mezcla paralizante, Sasuke trato de esquivar el dardo pero este impacto en el lado derecho de su abdomen, haciendo que finalmente Sasuke callera de rodillas por el efecto.

El tercer y último ninja del grupo enemigo que se dirigía a Sasuke asentó al chico un golpe en su rostro que hizo que retrocediera unos metros por el impacto recibido, Los ninjas quitaron su mirada de Sasuke para ubicarla sobre Pain y le dijeron con risas "Tu amigo ya no molestara mas", Pain les dijo "Yo no estaría tan seguro porque no voltean y observan".

Los tres ninjas voltearon su vista sobre Sasuke y veían que el chico estaba de pie unos metros más atrás y el que había lanzado el dardo dijo "Es imposible el dardo lo impacto debería serle imposible moverse", Pain le dijo al ninja "Tienes razón debería serle imposible, pero olvidas que el es discípulo de Orochimaru, el sannin de las serpientes, así que ha tenido que adaptar su cuerpo para resistir en gran proporción el envenenamiento o la paralización", cada uno de los tres ninjas tenían un rostro que reflejaba el miedo y observaban al chico Uchiha que al levantar su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y levanto su mano derecha y les dijo esto es por lo que le hicieron a mis camaradas y utilizo el Chidori Senbon (variación del chidori donde sasuke hace que el chidori se convierta en agujas que impactan y hieren gravemente al enemigo), las agujas del chidori impactaron a los tres ninjas y acabaron con ellos sin necesidad de otro nuevo ataque.

Ziio observaba a los dos ninjas que tenía al frente, que lograron acabar con todo su grupo sin realizar mucho esfuerzo.

Pain mirando a Ziio le dijo "Ahora es tu turno", nuevamente Pain hizo gala de su gran velocidad y apareció agachado frente a Ziio, y luego lo impacto con su mano derecha en su mandíbula haciendo que este se elevara del suelo y luego aparecieron dos clones de sombra de pain, quienes con fuertes golpes proporcionados por sus piernas terminaron de enviar a Ziio hacia el cielo.

Todos seguían los grandiosos movimientos del líder de Akatsuki, quien luego de elevar a Ziio en el aire reapareció unos metros más arriba del líder del equipo enemigo, con una esfera de color azul en su mano derecha.

Minato al ver la esfera le dijo a su esposa Kushina que lo sostenía "Esto es impresionante, antes Pain no lograba canalizar el chakra para que adoptara esa forma, ahora lo puede hacer con gran dominio, definitivamente el me sorprende siempre con lo que puede hacer".

Hinata con gran dolor por el corte que le había hecho Ziio le dijo al Hokage "Yondaime hokage, algo no está bien en esa esfera que sostiene Pain", Minato la observo y le dijo "tú también lo puedes ver", Kushina le pregunto a su esposo de lo que hablaban y él le contesto "El rasengan como tú sabes es una esfera de concentración de chakra, pero la esfera que creo Pain es diferente a la habitual, ya que el está sobre comprimiendo el chakra, lo que hace el chakra encerrado en la esfera se mueva con mayor velocidad y a la vez sea volátil, por lo que al impactar contra algo solido que detenga su trayectoria generara una gran explosión que terminaría destruyendo gran parte de lo que esté en su camino y a su alrededor.", kushina lo miro sorprendida y le dijo "Ósea que nosotros saldremos lastimados por el impacto", minato le respondió "La probabilidad de que la explosión nos impacte es casi total" , Hinata se levanto con las fuerzas que le sobraban y dijo "Sasuke tenemos que detener el estallido, hay varios ninjas que están indefensos ante tal impacto", Sasuke miraba a una hinata que había sido masacrada pero que aun tenia fuerzas por defender a los suyos, por lo que accedió a crear una barrera.

Ambos ninjas crearon una barrera de chakra que cubría a todos los ninjas heridos que habían participado en la batalla contra Ziio y sus aliados.

Pero Pain en lo alto con la esfera en su mano derecha se abalanzo sobre Ziio y lo termino impactando en todo su abdomen. Cuando Pain impacto al enemigo con su rasengan ambos se dirigieron hacia el suelo y como lo había dicho el hokage una gran explosión ocurrió, que sorprendió a todos en el lugar, incluso también asombro a los ninjas que estaban fuera de la aldea defendiéndola.

Konan quien se encontraba con Deidara apoyando a Orochimaru pensó "Esto no es bueno si el utilizo esa técnica contra aquel ninja significa que quiere…."y pidió permiso a orochimaru para retirarse hacia el centro de la aldea, Orochimaru veía como las fuerzas enemigas ya eran mínimas por lo que accedió y así Konan partió hacia donde estaba el Hokage y Pain.

Por el impacto y la explosión que Ziio recibió, el salió disparado del punto de impacto unos metros mas atrás totalmente herido e imposibilitado para seguir luchando, mientras su espada salió hacia el cielo.

Cuando el polvo que se levanto por la explosión finalmente se disipo sasuke, Hinata, Minato, Kushina y Sakura veían como el radio de explosión había sido un circulo perfecto que no alcanzo a tocar la barrera, por lo que minato pensó "Es algo imposible lo que estoy viendo, esto significara que Nagato, alguien que no tenia dominio sobre el rasengan tiene un mejor manejo que yo sobre esta técnica?"

Luego todos redirigieron su mirada hacia Pain que se encontraba en todo el centro del cráter que se había formado, pero Pain dio un gran salto y tomo en el aire la espada de Ziio la cual salió desprendida por la explosión.

Cuando Pain volvió a aterrizar en el suelo, volteo a observar a el hokage y le dijo "Crees que utilizaría una técnica tan poderosa sin saber de lo que es capaz, y sobre todo arriesgando la integridad de mis amigos".

Minato prestaba atención a Pain pero no pronunciaba nada ante esto.

Pain con la catana del ninja enemigo en su mano derecha se empezó a acercar al cuerpo muy lastimado de Ziio y lo tomo de su ropa y levanto con su mano izquierda colocando frente a el, Pain luego con la misma mano que lo levanto lo tomo por el cuello y empezó a correr con el en su mano y lo impacto contra el muro de separación que quedaba en frente de la academia ninja y Pain le dijo "Tienes pagar por todo lo que has hecho, desde hace tiempo mi Sensei siempre quiso vengarse de ti por lo que has hecho en el pasado a gente inocente en diferentes aldeas, pero por su pensamiento de sobre lo que es la paz jamás hizo nada, pero mi pensamiento sobre lo que implica la paz es diferente así que yo terminare lo que el siempre quiso realizar", Pain levanto la catana con su mano derecha y la apunto al rostro de Ziio.

Minato lo veía a lo lejos y se preguntaba "¿Sobre que Sensei habla Nagato?, y ¿De verdad el va a hacer lo que estoy pensando, cuando el esta totalmente en contra de lo que esta a punto de hacer y mas si esta en frente de los ojos de jounins tan jóvenes".

Pain dirigió su mano con la catana hacia el rostro de Ziio, pero en ese momento Konan grito desde lo lejos "Detente, no lo hagas", Pain giro la catana unos grados por lo que al final impacto el muro detrás de Ziio y Pain le dijo "Tu que estas haciendo acá", Konan le respondió "Después de que utilizaste el rasengan, sabia lo que querías hacer por lo que vine lo mas rápido que pude", Konan dio un gran salto y cayo justo al lado de Pain y continuo "quise venir para evitar que cometieras el error que tenias pensado realizar", Konan coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Pain y le dijo "Por favor deja esto ya", Pain dijo "no puedo dejar esto así, Mi maestro me enseño que se debe educar al niño si no se quiere que se castigue al hombre, por lo que el debe estar bajo mi justicia", Pain observo fijamente a Ziio y le dijo "mírame fijamente", Ziio obedeció y vio directamente hacia el lugar donde estaban los ojos de Pain y podía ver que se podían distinguir los ojos, y vio como unos hermosos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, el color de estos ojos calmo a Ziio, pero vio que estos ojos abruptamente cambiaron y tomaron una tonalidad roja, por lo que Ziio pestañeo por que pensó que era una ilusión lo que había acabado de ver.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro sin luz alguna, pero vio que en ese lugar no tenia ningún daño en su cuerpo por lo que se podía mover, pero por no saber donde estaba empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás preguntándose donde estaba, hasta que choco con algo solido, cuando volteo a mirar que era, encontró una puerta de gran tamaño formada con grandes barrotes.

Luego de ver aquella puerta una voz demoniaca se escucho detrás de el y dijo "Veo que trajiste alguien fresco para que juguemos", Ziio con temor volteo a mirar para ver quien había hablado y vio como una bestia de un inmenso tamaño que no se lograba distinguir estaba frente a el, Ziio logro ver sus ojos y eran de un rojo intenso que brillaba, después de mirar esos enormes ojos sintió como una gran sensación de estrés y desesperación se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo lo que hacia que su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

De aquella oscuridad que prevalecía en ese lugar Apareció Pain frente a el y Ziio con un grito le pregunto "donde estoy", Pain le dijo "estas entre el todo y el nada", "para que me trajiste acá" pregunto Ziio, Pain le dijo "Escucha atentamente, siempre hay reglas, y yo puedo leer tu corazón y tu mente, empezaste a escribir tu historia guiándote por lo que para ti era el camino correcto, empezaste a destruir y apoderarte de lo que podías por la soledad que te acompañaba cada noche", en ese momento imágenes de todo lo malo que había hecho Ziio a lo largo de su vida aparecían e iluminaban el lugar, pero aun asi no se lograba identificar la gran bestia que lo miraba fijamente, pero Pain siguió "Cada momento que pasaba sentías como la oscuridad se apoderaba de tu luz y al final de cada acción sentías que no te conocías, pero ya no hay hombros donde puedas desahogarte, estas solo, cada día sentías como la mente no dejaba a tu corazón expresarte, por lo que dejaste el miedo y los sentimiento a un lado", en ese momento desapareció la oscuridad y un mundo donde todas las personas que Ziio había asesinado tomaba vida frente a sus ojos, Pain desapareció y desde la oscuridad Pain seguía diciéndole "Pero ahora veo como empiezas nuevamente sentir el miedo en cada célula de tu cuerpo, y la esperanza de salir de este lugar se hace mas pequeña, La creencia y la fe que tenias de que podías destruir konoha desaparece, pero tienes que entender que salir de aquí solo depende de ti, pero sigues pensando en como es que has llegado a este punto y esto poco a poco te esta volviendo desquiciado, pero es curioso ver como antes utilizabas gente sin un propósito para que hicieran lo que tu querías, y ahora eres una marioneta de un juego que tu mismo creaste, y ahora todo se salió de tus manos por que es algo que te supera", en ese momento Ziio veía como las personas que había asesinado lo miraban, lo señalaban y lo culpaban, Ziio empezaba a sentir lo que había hecho sentir a todas las personas que el había lastimado, pero Pain continuo y le dijo " Saber que ahora no eres nadie y que nadie te puede ayudar, debiste haber pensado mejor antes de haber tomado la decisión de venir a este lugar, pero no valoraste nada teniéndolo todo en tus manos, jamás le diste importancia a las cosas que tenían un valor único y ahora tu destino es estar en una oscuridad infinita", Ziio cayo de rodillas y coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a gritar "Por favor déjame salir no quiero sentir mas esto", Pain en la oscuridad le contesto "Todo es mucho mas complicado cuando hay pautas que seguir, pero puede que entres en razón y aprecies tu vida si sales vivo de este lugar, solo debes saber que la muerte esta en todas partes y para vivir tendrás que sufrir, y de esto es imposible escapar", Ziio se levanto de su postura y con un gran grito al cielo dijo "No mas por favor", pero una serie de imágenes nuevamente aparecieron frente a el donde aparecían torturas, matanzas y traiciones.

Pain apareció nuevamente ante el y le dijo "Poco a poco lo entiendes, y desde aquí te das cuenta de lo que pudiste lograr y que realmente la vida es bella", Ziio lo miro y con sus manos en su cabeza comenzó a correr para tratar de escapar pero Pain continuaba "Intentas escapar pese a tu cansancio, pero no te das cuenta que los pasos que das son hacia atrás, empiezas a bajar peldaños en vez de subirlos", Ziio vio hacia el suelo y veía que realmente lo que estaba haciendo era bajar escalones de una gran escalera que llevaban a una luz, Ziio sintió como el tiempo a su alrededor se detenía y no podía hacer nada , Pain apareció al final de esa gran escalera y le dijo "Sientes como el tiempo se detiene, pero en realidad las agujas del tiempo siempre han seguido su curso original, y esto empeora cuando piensas y ves que estas confundido y sabes que estas en un lugar que nadie conoce", Ziio empezó a temblar en el escalón en el que quedo de esa larga escalera y empezó a escuchar voces que le decían "Por que lo hiciste", por lo que Ziio ante la desesperación coloco sus manos en sus oídos para silenciar aquellas voces, pero Pain en la cima de esos escalones le decía "Es inútil no puedes escapar por la fuerza de la realidad, oyes voces y temes a lo que desconoces, pero siempre hay una salida entre tanta oscuridad solo que no esta a tu alcance, pero decide cuanta sangre derramaras para encontrarla, ten en cuenta que el tiempo se agota", Las escaleras desaparecieron y Ziio apareció en un valle que estaba cubierto bajo un cielo de una tonalidad roja y frente a el aparecieron unos ninjas atados de pies y manos que en su infancia lo maltrataban por su debilidad, por lo que Pain le dijo "Tienes que elegir", en frente de Ziio aparecieron unos grandes espejos que mostraban todo lo que aquellos ninjas le hicieron, por lo que Ziio desenvaino su catana para acabar con ellos, pero Pain le dijo "Te diriges camino a la perdición, pon de tu parte", Ziio comenzó a derramar lagrimas y le dijo a Pain "Por que me haces todo esto", Pain lo observaba y le dijo "Quería acabar contigo por todo lo que habías hecho pero lo que hago es con la finalidad de ayudar para que tomes el verdadero curso y no el que estas tomando cada día que avanzas, recuerda que cuando la muerte te roza es cuando verdaderamente aprecias lo que tienes".

Ziio comenzó a correr nuevamente y dejo a un lado los ninjas que habían aparecido frente a el y para dirigirse hacia una luz que había detrás de Pain, ya que tenia la confianza de que esa era la salida de ese lugar, Pain le dijo faltando varios metros "Ziion solo tienes un minuto para alcanzar esta meta", por lo que Ziio empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llego y paso junto al lado de Pain y Pain sin mirarlo le dijo "Me lo agradecerás algún día, te lo aseguro", y finalmente Ziio atravesó la luz que estaba siguiendo.

De un momento a otro cuando Ziio atravesó esa luz parpadeo y vio como estaba de nuevo en la aldea de la hoja con Pain frente a el tal cual como recordaba antes de haberse ido a ese terrible lugar, pero en ese momento con terror Ziio le dijo al hombre que tenia frente a el y que lo tenia tomado por el cuello "Tu no eres Pain ni Nagato, no posees el rinnegan, tu quien eres,".

Sasuke, Minato, Hinata, Sakura y Kushina escuchaban esto con sorpresa y observaban fijamente al supuesto Pain, hasta que Konan le dijo "Ya es hora de que conozcan quien eres realmente…..".

El hombre líder de akatsuki soltó el cuello de Ziio, quien termino cayendo de rodillas. El misterioso hombre retiro la capota de la sotana de akatsuki y un bello cabello rubio salió a luz, luego retiro su mascara lentamente hasta que su rostro quedo totalmente descubierto y todos veían como unos grandes y penetrantes ojos azules los miraba.

Ninguno de los ninjas podía creer lo que estaban presenciando, hasta que Konan tomo cariñosamente la mano de naruto y le dijo "es hora de que saludes a tus padres como el hijo que eres Naruto", lo que hizo que todos en el lugar dijeran en voz baja con un rostro increíblemente sorprendido "Na…ru…..to?"

Bueno acá esta la continuación de la historia pido disculpas por la demora pero cuando estaba realizando el capitulo y llevaba una gran parte avanzada por un descuido sin querer lo borre, por lo que nuevamente me toco comenzar lo ue conllevoel doble de tiempo invertido, pero bueno ya esta y pido disculpas a aquellas personas que esperaban la historia. Gracias por apoyar la historia y espero que les guste y me cuenten que tal les parecio =)!


End file.
